The freezing dragon
by Thunderqueen-nat
Summary: Erik vandella frost. The ice dragon slayer and an all around cold person. His teacher, the ice dragon, made him that way for more control on his magic. The last thing he heard his dragon say though was 'to gain your true strength your heart's ice must melt'. Who will be the one to melt the ice around his heart while still keeping him when his dark past very well might catch up?
1. Chapter 1

**well I've been in a fairy tail mood! I've been having swings of interest and it is currently on fairy tail! I've been having fun writing this and here is the first chapter!**

**i own nothing except for my oc. All rights of fairy tail go to hiro mashiro.**

**special thanks to Luna's eternal protector for beta reading this story.**

* * *

Ice, A cold yet beautiful thing. It can be made into the greatest of creations all the while remaining freezing and unswaying. The heart of a cold being is not easily swayed such as ice is but that is destined to change. Such as ice will always melt eventually the heart of a cold being will heat up. The process may take years but it will always happen. That is what my teacher always said, He was in fact the dragon of the snow known as Gelo which is frost in a language that he taught me on the side. He said that even his cold and stoic heart was melted years ago by someone important. I believed him but I also believed if the one who swayed my heart appeared that they would be someone of great power, stubbornness, and beauty. My guess would end up right on the money.

To add to my coldness people see I have pure white hair and eyes with pale skin, but I usually have darker clothes on. Normally it's a black hoodie that has blue stripes going down the sides and a pair of black pants of a similar fashion. One of the few things I have that isn't black is a necklace that has a pure white tooth on it. The tooth was one of my teachers' baby dragon teeth, and he said that it had magical properties that increased my magical capacity.

I was currently on my way back from a mission that my guild had assigned me, I had been away for a couple weeks. With the guild I was in I was considered an S class wizard, of course I was new but I was an S class none the less. When I had gotten the S class title everyone congratulated me but all I gave back was a cold thanks. In truth I cared for everyone in the guild as they were family but my coldness was due to my upbringing. The master had told everyone why I was cold and they took it with grace as well.

When I walked into the city I smiled coldly at the townspeople, and they smiled back warmly in return. Everyone in the city knew how I was so they gave me the same grace as the guild. Not wanting to go to the guild just yet I went into the market and found an apple. The booth owner laughed a bit and said "Hey! If it isn't the freezing fairy! What can I do for you?"

I gave him a cold smirk and said "I have a name Josh. You can use it you know."

He feigned being hurt before he broke out laughing and he said "You know I'm just screwing with you Erik. Now what can I get ya?"

I gave him another smirk and said "una mela (one apple)" {what language if I may ask?}

He raised an eyebrow and asked "Just one? You can get three or four for the price of one you know."

I chuckled a bit and said "non va bene. solo uno farà. (no it's fine. just one will do)"

He shook his head and I handed the jewels over to him for the apple. With a toss into the air before catching and biting into it. I waved my hand behind me with a "ciao" while walking away. The booth owner just chuckled at me and told me to come back. With a cold smile I walked towards the guild and I heard some girl yell "Wah! It's huge!"

I looked to my right a bit and saw a blond girl with a familiar salmon colored boy and a blue flying cat. With as much silence as I could I snuck up behind the pink head and said "die di pesce!"

All three of them jumped into the air from my yell causing the blonde to fall, while pink head and the cat crashed into each other. When they all got up I gave them a cold smirk which seemed to make the blond uncomfortable, while the pink head grinned with the cat. Salmon head lite his fist on fire and said "Erik! I haven't seen you in weeks! Fight me!"

I gave a mock thinking look and I said, "Hmm... Let me think about it Natsu... No."

The way I said it must have made the blonde even more uncomfortable, because to anyone who didn't know me it sounded like I was being an ass to him. Natsu on the other hand just groaned and said "Come on! I haven't fought you in months! Why can't I fight you!?"

All I did was a simple move of my hand to show the apple in it and Natsu shivered. He said "Good thing I didn't attack you I guess."

The blonde raised an eyebrow and said "What do you mean Natsu? It's an apple."

I sighed a bit and said "Ascoltare il mio amico (listen my friend). I treasure apples dearly when it comes down to it. If he would have destroyed my apple I would have made him look like the apple he destroyed."

With that I walked into the guild leaving the girl wide eyed. After a few seconds I noticed her look at a magazine or something and comment on it with "He just as cold as the magazine said he was." That I only heard because of dragon hearing. When I walked into the guild I heard some cheers and one guy said "How'd it go Erik?"

I looked at the one speaking and gave him a cold smirk while saying "stessa di sempre (same as always). The bandito who stole the necklace didn't last long though he hired some amici to the point it required some more time than I wanted."

I saw Mirajane walk up to me and she asked "Who did he hire?"

"Nothing much a couple gilde oscure (dark guilds)" I responded.

Mira smiled at me and said "That must have been tough. Though you are on par with someone like Erza in strength."

I laughed at that one and went over to the bar near the same time Natsu barged into the guild. One of the bar maids walked up to me and said, "Anything I can get you Erik?"

I smiled coldly which was normal and said "Mela's will do."

She nodded to me and grabbed a couple apples for me. I bit into one of my apples the same time someone yelled "Did you say Natsu was back!? Hey let's settle our fight from the other time!"

Cana, the guilds heaviest drinker, was next to me and she said "Grey your clothes."

I sighed and ignored the next few things that happened that is until Elfman was thrown into my apples. My eyes widened as I saw some of the juice come from the apples under Elfman. With a glare behind me I spotted Natsu and Grey in mid fight frozen before I charged at them with a bellow, but I stopped when I heard someone yell "That's enough!"

I froze and looked back to see the monstrous figure of the guild master. He yelled again and said "Cut it out you fools!"

With a grumble I walked over to the bar where I was and grabbed the only apple that wasn't crushed and bit into it the same second Natsu was stomped on. I muttered "idiota" as I bit into my apple once again. I turned around again to watch master shrink and greet the new girl before he jumped up to the second floor. When he repositioned himself he yelled "You've done it again you fools! Look at these documents I received from the council! First off Grey, nice job clearing out the smuggling organization but you walked around town naked afterwards and ran away after stealing a pair of underwear that was set out to dry. Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP but assaulted him during the mission! Cana Alberona, drinking 15 barrels of alcohol and sending the charging it to the council. Loki... Flirting with council member elder Relji's granddaughter also with a certain agency charging us for damage compensation. Erik Vandella frost while you did manage to subdue that bandit and his hired help you froze half the town in the process!"

I choked on the piece of apple I had bit off but thankfully I got it out and I thought 'Shit the council found out I did that.'

Master slumped a bit and said "And Natsu. You destroyed the Devon thief family, but you also destroyed seven other houses in the process that belonged to the townspeople, leveled a historic clock-tower, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging part of Lupinis castle, Nazuna Ravinde observatory collapsed and thus stopped its observations, and destroying half of Harujoins port! Guys... The council members are very angry at me all the time... But forget about the council members! Listen up! The power to overcome reason is born from reason! Magic is not a miracle! When the 'spirit' that flows within us and the 'spirit' that flows in nature connects they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eye of the higher ups then you won't ever improve your magic! Do not fear the fools of the council. Do whatever you feel is right! That is the way of a Fairy Tale Mage!"

Every one in the guild hall smiled in their own way and lifted one hand and pointed up with the back of their hand pointing away from them. After that I got my special menu which consisted of a couple frozen items and a couple regular items but they were chilled. Most of the time It was either cold soup, or a frozen chicken but no one seemed to mind the fact that I was eating frozen food. Then again I have been in the guild for awhile so it must be normal to them.

Once I got my food I sat next to Natsu and the blonde, who turned out to be named Lucy, as she had just recently gotten her guild mark from the Mira. She seemed happy but Natsu didn't seem to be paying attention to her as he called her luigi instead of her real name. WIth a small chuckle I said "Don't mind him. Welcome to the guild though Lucy."

She seemed uncomfortable around me, but she freaked out when she saw the frozen food I was eating. The second she spotted it she yelled "How can you eat that?!"

I looked up at her and said "It's because I'm an ice dragon slayer."

She broke out of her panic when she heard my answer but she just walked away a bit after that. With a sigh I went up to the board to see if there was anything I could do that was worth it. With a sigh I sat over at the bar where Mira was and by chance near Lucy. Mira smiled at me and asked me what I wanted and I responded with "Chilled apple juice should work."

Mira got me the drink while I heard a crack. I turned a bit to see that Natsu slammed the request into the request board. When Lucy asked what was wrong with Natsu Mira said "The same thing happened to Natsu. Maybe he saw himself in Romeo. Natsu's father never came back after he left. Of course when I say father I mean foster parent and a dragon as well."

That caused Lucy to comically fall out of her stool. Mira explained to Lucy that Natsu's father Igneel had raised Natsu and had taught him magic as well. I interrupted at this point and said "We are all mages of fairy tale. We all carry something, wounds, pain, suffering, loneliness. It's all different for people. Not one person has ever been rejected here because of their past. Thanks for the juice Mira I'll be leaving now. La pace sia con voi i miei amici (peace be with you my friends)."

I got up after setting the glass down and I walked out of the building trying my best stay calm. It didn't last long however as I felt some tears running down my stoic face.

General POV:

Lucy and Mira watched the retreating figure of Erik and after he lifted Lucy asked "I don't get it. How is it everyone I've seen so far has been nice to him despite how cold he is."

Mira smiled at Lucy and said "You're seeing his outer shell that his teacher or parent had him get. He cares for everyone genuinely but due to his upbringing by the ice dragon Gelo he is like that. It was a way for him to learn how to control his magic easier so now its just a habit for him."

Lucy looked at Mira with a raised eyebrow as she said" Either way though its just so unnerving... Its like he thinks everyone is beneath him with his stare. If what you said is true then thats not the case, but its still really unnerving..."

Mira gave lucy a sweet smile as she said " You wont have to worry about it forever Lucy. From what he told me his teacher said 'When someone melts your frozen heart you will gain your true strength'."

Lucy placed a hand to her chin and she said "I think I get what he meant by that. If what Gelo said was true then he needs to fall in love. That's the only way I can see it as what other way can you melt a frozen heart?"

Mira giggled a bit and said "I think I get what you mean Lucy and if that's the truth then that will be sweet to see that stoic face blush and genuinely smile."

Lucy smiled a bit that as well before she said "Oh! I'm going after Natsu! I'll see you later Mirajane!"

With that Lucy ran off leave Mira with Makarov. Makarov laughed a bit and said "So our frozen fairy will have to fall in love will he? Gahahahaha! Do you have an idea who he might have that affection with?"

Mira smiled at Makarov and said "I'd honestly have to say Erza. The two are so similar it's scary. Though Erza has more facial expressions than him."

Makarov grinned at that and said "That is true. Let's just hope things work out for the better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello hello! heres chapter 2! now In the future I plan to have an OCXErza thing so theres that but there is also a bucnh of other things that i have planned that you will have to wait and see. Also this is the start of the eisenwald arc! Ill also be answering any Reveiews up here so lets get started with that**

**The cutest otaku: Im glad that you like it! and ill make sure to keep writing to the best of my abilites.**

**Special thanks to luna's eternal protector for beta reading this chapter**

* * *

Erik's POV:

I had decided to stay away from the guild for a couple of days after that, but I had to eventually go back due to necessity, to see the guild master. It was just my luck however that he went to the guild masters meeting in clover when I needed to talk to him. With a huge sigh I went up to the counter and asked for a couple of apples to occupy my time.

I sat at the guilds bar for I don't know how long, but I eventually heard a familiar voice say "There sure are a lot of different types of requests."

I turned my head and saw that it was Lucy who was standing at the board. With a small chuckle that attracted her attention I said "Più si conosce (more than you know). People will give many types of requests to get out of doing hard work themselves."

Mira gave me a stern look and said "You know that isn't always the case. Anyway if you find something you like let me know as the master is at his regular meeting."

Lucy looked over and asked "Regular meeting?"

Mira nodded and borrowed a light pen from Reedus. She then began to write in the air as she said "The ten council members who have connections to the government hold the highest position in the Mage world. They exist to protect the order of the Mage guild. They also try Mages who commit crimes in a guild. Guild masters are right beneath them. Their job is to smoothen communications between guilds in every province and to notify their guild members about council decisions as well as bringing them together. It's a hard job to do after all communications between Mage guilds is important otherwise you know..."

Lucy seem confused as to what she meant, but then Natsu came up from behind her and said "People from the darkness will come to get you!"

I let a small icy chuckle out, but I lost interest quickly in the matters of Natsu and Lucy and returned my attention back to my apples. Everything was pretty peaceful after that though so I went back to eating my apples. I stopped for a second though when Loke, another member of the guild ran in and yelled "Natsu! grey! I got bad news! Erza's back!"

With that I froze mid bite of my apple before getting my teeth out of it, so I didn't choke on it when she started to reprimand everyone in the guild. Not long after that she came walking in with a giant horn. After a few steps into the guild she set the horn down with a huge thud. I gulped a bit as she said "I have returned. Is master present at the moment?"

Mira smiled sweetly and said "Welcome back. Master is currently attending the regular meeting."

Erza took her hand off the horn and said "I see... Anyways guys I have heard you have been causing trouble again! Even if the master forgives you I will not! Cana! That is an improper drinking posture. Visitor take the dancing outside. Wakaba your cigarette butts are all over the place. Nav are you still hanging around the request board? Just pick a job already! Erik your apple addiction is getting out of hand!"

I gulped quickly as I carried the apple cores that littered around me into the garbage. When I came back Erza said "Anyway. Natsu. Grey. Erik. I have a favor to ask you. I heard something troubling at work. Usually I would consult the master but I regard this as urgent so I need your help. You'll come with me right?"

I put my hands in my pockets as I walked forward and said "Why not? I have nothing better to do."

She gave me a simple nod and I thought I heard Lucy ask how I didn't get beat up by her due to my coldness but I was focused on Natsu and Grey. They ended up getting dragged into it whether they liked it or not so I left without much of a word.

The next day I arrived at the train station the earliest and found that Lucy had arrived next. She seemed uncomfortable around me so I tried to strike a conversation.

"So..." I began "Did Mira ask you to come along to mediate pyro and stripper?"

Lucy stiffened a bit when she heard my cold voice which made me internally cringe but thankfully she answered. Her answer was a bit stiff but she said "Yeah. I couldn't really turn down Mirajane."

I chuckled a bit and said "I have an icy heart but I still can't turn Mirajane down. Also you don't have to be so stiff around me. I don't know if anyone's told you but I'm like this because of my teacher."

Lucy sighed releasing a bit of the tension and she said "I heard it's just hard to get used to the fact that you're always like this. It's not every day that you meet someone like you."

I laughed a bit and said "That's true but I'm curious as to how I will 'melt' my cold heart. My teacher said someone would have to melt my frozen heart to gain my true powers."

Lucy giggled a bit and said "I don't know if you're as dense as Natsu is but you need to fall in love Erik. That's the way your teacher meant by that."

I frowned a bit and said "Amore (love)... That is a tough subject for me. Though it would have to be one stubborn woman to get me to fall for her."

By the end of the sentence I had a cold grin on my face that seemed to make Lucy laugh a bit. With a sigh I requested that she wake me up when Erza arrived which she gave me a thumbs up for. I was woke up by Lucy after a bit of time and I saw Erza with her huge amount of luggage as was normal.

When we got on the train Natsu went from being fired up to groaning from motion sickness. I didn't really know why but I never had problems with motion sickness. I wasn't sitting in the same seat as them so when Erza knocked Natsu out I switched seats with him and I ended up sitting by Erza. When I finished switching Erza asked "Do you need help as well Erik?"

I shook my head with the warmest smile I could manage and I said "No thanks. I haven't really suffered from motion sickness before."

She gave me a nod before she turned to the rest when Lucy said "Now that I think about it I've never seen anyone else's magic except for Natsu's. What kind of magic do you use Erza?"

Happy stood up a bit and said "Erza's magic is pretty. Lots of blood comes out in the end. Her opponents' blood."

Erza smiled at Lucy and said "It's nothing special. Honestly Grey's magic is more beautiful."

Grey raised an eyebrow at Erza but demonstrated his magic for us and he made a fairy tale mark out of ice. I slumped a bit as I had wanted to eat whatever he had made but since it was the guilds mark I wouldn't eat it. I noticed that Grey had a smug look on his face when he realized what my look meant. I was going to punch him but Erza said "In honesty Erik's magic is more beautiful than mine as well."

I raised an eyebrow and said "Come così? (How so?) Your magic is elegant. Mine is wild and unpredictable."

Erza sighed and said "You don't give yourself credit for your accomplishments Erik. Anyway, I was on my way back from work when I stopped at a bar in Onibas where mages gather. Some folks there caught my attention. They were being awfully loud and they mentioned something about a 'lullaby'. What concerned me though was the name Erigor. That's the name of the ace of the dark guild Eisenwald Erigor the reaper. It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking assassination missions. The magic council prohibits assassination mission but Eisenwald refused to comply and chose money instead."

The train had finally stopped so we grabbed our stuff and left the train were Erza continued with "So six years ago they were ousted from the Mage guild league and are now categorized as a dark guild."

"Wait you said ousted." Lucy observed "Didn't they get punished?!"

I nodded my head and said "I know the story of Eisenwald. Their guild master was arrested and they were ordered to disband though most dark guilds ignore the council to begin with and continue functioning."

Erza grunted in confirmation and she said "It was a blunder on my part. If I would have only remembered Erigors name... I would have put them in a blood offering."

She ended her sentence with a scary voice that made Lucy jump, but Grey and I were unaffected. Grey made a huff and he said "Right. It was just those on the scene you could have handled it yourself but when it's an entire guild..."

Erza nodded at Grey's comment and she said "They got ahold of this magic lullaby and are plotting something. I judged that we cannot that we could not overlook this matter. We'll march into Eisenwald."

I grinned at her and said "I want to make a couple dark Mage pops."

Grey gave me a grin as well and we fist bumped at the idea until I noticed something. With narrowed eyes I said "Um... I think were missing Natsu..."

Erza looked around as well before she said "How could I have done that?! I was too focused on talking and I left Natsu on the train! He's not good at dealing with transportation either! It's all my fault! Hit me will you?!"

I gave her a blank look as I said "Erza. Calm down. It's not a good idea to remain in the past. Look towards the future so you can make up for your mistakes."

Erza gave me a look I didn't know what to think of but none the less she quickly had happy stop the train. After that we grabbed a car that had an SE plug on it. Erza was about to hook it up to herself but I forced myself through. When Erza was going to argue I said "Erza. You need to save your magic energy. Besides if I need more I can always get Grey to make me some food."

She understood my reasoning so she relented and I took the SE plug onto my arm. Thankfully the vehicle didn't have a fast drain on my magic even if I went fast. I was going really fast though and I barely heard Grey's yell about how if I didn't slow down I would overload the SE plug. We did catch up to the train though so I didn't care. This was also around the time that Natsu decided to jump out of the train in which he crashed into grey, who was on top of the car.

With a quick reaction I pulled the car over as Natsu got up after he said something to Grey. With a blank look I stood next to Erza as Natsu yelled "Happy! Erza! Erik! Lucy! How could you leave me behind?!"

Erza said her apologies before she slammed his head into her chest plate as she said she was glad he was safe. In response Natsu glared at her a bit and said "How am I safe?! A weirdo tried to pick a fight with me! What was it... Ei... sen... wald?"

With a rush of anger I yelled "You dumbass!" Before I punched him in the face. When he asked why I did that I yelled "That's the people we are after! Didn't you listen to Erza when she explained the situation!?"

Erza frowned and I hooked myself back up to the SE plug as Erza said "He was on the train earlier right? Let's chase it. What did he look like?"

Natsu grunted and said "Nothing special. He carried a flute with a skull on the end of it. A skull with three eyes."

Lucy made a surprised sound at the description and she yelled "That flute is the lullaby! It's death magic! I've only heard about it in books... But among forbidden magic there is such a thing as 'murder by curse' correct? Well lullaby is worse than that. It's a mass murder curse!"

Without even another word I had everyone get on the vehicle before I hit the gas. I tuned out the conversation between the others until I heard Lucy say "The military forces are already on the case so it's only a matter of time before they are arrested."

"Your wrong Lucy" I began, "This is a dark guild we are talking about. The military won't stand a chance. The Rune Knights would have been the best bet so we need to get to them quickly as to minimize casualties."

Erza gave a small noise that I didn't know what it was, but I ignored it in favor of driving as quickly as I could toward the station that the members of Eisenwald went into. I ignored Grey as he yelled something at me before we ended up at the station. With a gentle push out of the way both Erza and I walked up to a worker from the station and said in unison "What's going on inside?"

When the guy didn't answer I head butted him along with Erza before we went to another guy where it ended up the same way. We did this a couple more times before one of the workers told us that Eisenwald was inside of the station along with some soldiers who were sent in to take care of the dark guild. I swore loudly at the information before we explained the situation to the rest of the group and we went in. After walking a bit we came across the military platoon when which my look grew darker.

I knelt down to check the pulse of a couple of them only to find them dead. With a sad look I touched their foreheads and said "Pace per il silenzio coraggioso e per il nobel. riposare in pace. (Peace for the brave and silence for the nobel. Rest in peace.)"

Erza knelt next to the bodies and repeated my words, as I taught them to her for this type of situation before we began walking again. The only one who didn't understand right away was Lucy but after I stood up and motioned for her to follow with a sad look in my eyes she understood.

We made our way to the parlor area and when we stepped inside a voice said "Welcome fairy tale flies! Step into our parlor!"

Erza glared at them and she yelled "What do you intend to do?! Depending on your answer I may have to make you pay for it."

Erigors' response was "We just want to mess around. We've got no jobs and were really bored... Don't you understand yet? What do they have at a train station?"

My eyes narrowed deeply as I saw him float over to a broadcasting speaker. With a growl I yelled "You intend to play the lullaby over a speaker?!"

Erigor laughed at me and said "Very smart. There are hundreds if not thousands of people gathered around the station! If we broadcast loudly enough we may even get the whole town to hear the melody of death! We are simply cleaning up those fools who live their lives enjoying their rights, not knowing there are people who have had their rights revoked. Living a life oblivious to the hardships of the world is a sin, thus the shinigami has come to punish them!"

I growled again as Lucy yelled "You'll never get your rights back if you keep this up! Besides you're the bad one to begin with... How disgusting."

Erigor laughed and explained that he seeked authority this time so they could control the future. I gave them a cold stare as he continued to explain some things but I was about to attack some guy who attacked with shadows at lucy. Thankfully Natsu blocked it before anything else happened. After that Erigor disappeared. Erza told Natsu and grey to go after him and when they glared at each other she yelled "Are you two listening?!"

With that we turned towards the dark guild members.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't really have much to say here so I guess I'll just start the next chapter.**

**special thanks to Luna's eternal protect for beta reading.**

* * *

Erik's POV:

When the two ran off as we turned to the dark guild members. With a small smirk I turned to Erza and asked "Erza, cura di ballare? (Care to dance?)"

Erza held out her hand which I took. Lucy seemed confused as to what we were doing but not long after she started swinging me around until she threw me while I yelled "Ice comet!"

When I was sent flying I had condensed a lot of ice in front of me so when I crashed into the mages instead of them being hit by me they got hit by me inside of an ice shell. Not long after that Erza had charged forward and started attacking them with her weapons. I turned my attention towards some more of the mages and I started to attack. After a few seconds I jumped back and said "Ice dragons freezing wind!"

I blew out a soft steady stream of air from my mouth that as it started to spread out in front of me it froze several people in the process. I smiled at my work and looked over to see Erza in her heavens wheel armor. I gave a smirk to the two as Erza and Lucy go after a guy who was left. Erza then started walking towards me, I walked towards her at a leisurely pace as well until I saw a Mage behind her about to stab her in the back. With wide eyes I ran at before I quickly moved her out of the way. Before I could react however the guy stabbed me in the chest with the knife. I yelled in pain as the knife stopped right before it could hit my heart. I didn't have enough strength to do much more then knock the guy out, but I could feel myself slowly falling to the ground only to be caught by someone. I opened my eyes a bit to see familiar red hair and a moving mouth but no words. It looked like she was yelling something at me but I couldn't make out the words. Slowly but surely I fell unconscious no matter how hard I tried to stay awake.

Erza's POV:

After I had finished with the Eisenwald members I had Lucy go after the member that ran away from the area. After that was finished I started to walk towards Erik as from what I could see he froze some of the dark guilds members. He smirked at me which I gave back to him but when his eyes widened a bit and he ran towards me with a lot of speed. I was about to ask what was going but he pushed me out of the way. As he did I turned in time to see him get stabbed in the chest by a knife. My eyes widened at the sight as he beat the guy who stabbed him to the ground. After a few seconds though he started to fall down but I managed to catch him.

With desperation I yelled "Erik! Don't close your eyes! Come on Erik! Stay awake!"

No matter how loud I yelled the look of confusion in his eyes showed he couldn't hear me. I repeatedly yelled at him to stay awake but after a while he didn't have enough strength to stay awake and he closed his eyes. I desperately searched for a pulse and I found he still had one but it was weak. He would live but I would need to get him healed quickly. With a frown I picked Erik up and positioned him onto my back so that the dagger didn't go deeper in but he wasn't uncomfortable either.

After I positioned him that way I walked outside of the station to where the crowd was gathered. As I walked out one of the men tried to ask me what was going on inside but I just grabbed the megaphone from him and yelled "If you value your lives you'll leave immediately! The station is occupied by evil mages who plan to broadcast a spell that will kill everyone here! Please evacuate as far away as possible!"

Sure enough after a few seconds everyone outside of the station ran as far away as they could in a panic. After one of the station workers asked why I made people panic I said "What I said is the truth. We are doing everything we can to stop it but we can't guarantee your safety so it's best if you evacuate as well."

After that I turned around only to see the whole station surrounded by wind. My eyes narrowed at the wind as I looked to see if there was a way in or out.

"Hmm... I spy a couple of flies who belong inside. Ah you're the one who made the bystanders run away." A voice behind me said.

I turned on my heels to see Erigor flying. With a glare I yelled "Erigor! Did you do this?!"

Erigor held out his hand and said "I wanted to fight you just once... But unfortunately I don't have time for that right now. So be a good girl and just stay inside with your dead friend."

After he finished with his sentence he pushed me into the wind barrier. I growled out at him before I tried to charge through the wind only for it to cut up my hand. I flinched slightly but I managed to glare at him and I yelled "What are you doing?!"

He just grinned at me and said "It's like a birdcage... or rather a fly cage though it's a little big for that. I've wasted too much time on you. Now if you'll excuse me..."

Erigor turned away from me as he disappeared from sight. The station isn't their target!? What's going on?! I didn't have much more time to think about it as I readjusted Erik on my back and I went to the parlor again, though along the way my thoughts went awry. I could still hear Erik's pained breathing thankfully, but my mind kept going back to what he did.

'He could have warned me about the guild member...' I began to think 'no wait it would have been too late. He could have attacked him instead of pushing me out of the way... no that wouldn't have worked either. Still he could have found some way to save me from getting stabbed in the back other than getting himself stabbed.'

With a frown I moved faster towards the parlor until I walked up to one of the members, specifically the one who stabbed Erik as he was the only one awake at the moment. I set Erik down gently before I grabbed the dark mage by his shirt and I said "You're going to help me whether you like it or not. You're going to dispel the wind barrier and you will do it without complaining."

The dark mage coughed a bit and said "Sorry lady it's impossible... nullifying the wall of wind we can't do any of that."

I glared down at him and said "You're lucky that my guild prevents us from killing otherwise you would be dead for harming my nakama."

I let go of the mage making sure he couldn't get up before I looked up as I heard Grey call to me after I questioned him about Natsu he said "I lost him wait there's no time for that! The true target of Eisenwald is the town ahead! The town where the geezers are currently having their regular meeting! He intends to use it over there!"

I nodded to him and said "I got the general idea from him but the station is surrounded by a wall of wind. We need to hurry. Erigor is getting closer to the masters as we waste our time here."

Grey kicked one of the guys on the ground as he said "Don't these guys know how to dispel the barrier?!"

I gave Grey a dark look as I said "These dark mages are lucky that the guild doesn't allowing killing."

Grey turned to me surprised but for the first time he seemed to notice Erik on my back. With wide eyes he asked "What happened to him? Where the guild members that strong?"

"No that's not what it was "I began "One of them decided to take a cheap shot and try and stab me in the back. Erik saw him before he could stab me but when Erik pushed me out of the way he got stabbed in the chest. The knife is still in him as it is dangerously close to his heart and one wrong move could kill him... Wait I just remembered! There was a guy in their guild called Kage and if I remember correctly he broke the barrier that held the lullaby by himself!"

Grey seemed to get what I meant as he said "Is he a dispeller? Than he might be able to handle the magic wall of wind! Let's go capture him!"

We both ran out of the parlor trying to find Kage but when we heard something being destroyed I figured that it would be better for us to go after the sound since it was most likely Natsu. Knowing Natsu he was either destroying the building to fight Erigor or he was fighting with Kage. Either way Kage was going to be where Natsu was as he had a grudge against him. As we ran we eventually spotted him. With a small motion I positioned Erik so he wouldn't fall of as I charged at Kage passing right by Natsu and I slammed the sword right next to Kage's head. With a glare I said "I'm only going to ask once before I force you as I am not in a good mood. I want you to nullify the magic wall of wind. You will gain one new cut every time you say no."

Kage was about to answer me but he then spit up some blood and it turned out that he got stabbed in the back. I turned to Kage after that as Natsu went after the guy who actually stabbed Kage in the back. I slowly set down Erik with a grim look as I turned to Kage and yelled "Come on Kage don't die! We need you to dispel the magic barrier!"

Grey touched my shoulder and said "Erza! You need to stop! He won't be able to do it in his condition!"

I let out a small growl as I punched the ground "Now we have two injured people!"

Grey squeezed my shoulder a bit as he said "You need to calm down Erza. Getting angry won't help anything."

I punched the ground once more as I looked up to Natsu who had just been taken away from the wind barrier. Natsu looked at Lucy and said "I know stellar spirits! I was able to transport through the stellar spirits world at Everloos mansion!"

Lucy looked at Natsu seriously and said "Um... normally humans die if they enter there since they can't breathe and the gate only opens where the stellar mage is standing. Meaning if you wanted to get out of here through the stellar spirit world we would need at least one stellar mage outside of the station. One more thing! It's a serious breach of contract for when a human enters the stellar spirit world! It was fine that time because it was Everloo's key."

Happy than seemed to have an idea as he said "Ah! Lucy I just remembered! The thing i was going to tell you about! This!"

With that happy pulled out a golden key and Lucy took it after she said "You shouldn't take others things without permission!"

Happy told Lucy that the spirit that the key belonged to, which was Virgo, had told Him that she wanted Lucy to have her key."

With a confused look I asked "What's going on?!"

Happy looked towards me and said "I thought that since Virgo could use earth magic we could have her dig a hole under the barrier."

With that Lucy held out the key and said "I am the person who connects the road to the stellar spirit world. Thou shalt respond to the calling and pass through the gate! Open the door to the virgin! Virgo!"

After she finished her chant a woman in a maid outfit appeared. She had chains and cuffs connect to her wrists and she had a soft pink color of hair. After a random bout Virgo had dug a hole in the ground with a smile I walked up to Lucy and thanked her while giving her a one armed hug. After that I went over towards Erik and grabbed him as Natsu did the same to Kage. We jumped down through the hole and climbed back up but when I went out the first thing I noticed was that Natsu was missing.

"Hey... Where's Natsu?" I asked but it seemed no one else knew where I was either. With a frown I began to walk towards the car when a heard a coughing fit near my ear. With a jump I looked over to see that Erik had woken up. In one swift motion I set Erik on the ground as he started to wake up and get up. With a stern look I said "Erik you're still hurt badly you need to rest"

With a cough he looked up at me with a soft look i had never seen on him before. He coughed once and he said "Erza do me a favor and please do it... Pull the knife out..."

With wide eyes I yelled "Are you crazy?! If pull it out now you could die!"

He looked up at me with a stern look and he said "Please Erza... I know what I'm doing... please pull it out..."

With an angry sigh I said "You will not die Erik, but I will listen. Hold on this is going to hurt."

With a soft touch I grabbed the handle of the knife and started to pull on it. Erik let out an ear shattering scream of pain but he didn't move an inch. With a pained look I continued to pull the knife out and he continued to scream in pain. It took me a minute to pull it out but right when the tip of the knife went out of his chest he moved his arms to his chest. I saw a magic circle appear on his hand and he froze his chest. I know it wouldn't kill him mainly because of how his body was. His blood was ice cold to begin with and if a doctor checked his pulse they would say that it was too slow to be natural as it was a slow 30 beats per minute.

After a few seconds Erik's erratic breathing slowed down and it went to normal. With a sigh I grabbed him by his hoodie and said "You will not do that again Erik. You very well could have died."

With a cold like he said "I don't care. I wanted that damned piece of metal out of my chest. Now we need to hurry and go after Natsu and happy. I'm pretty sure they went after Erigor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I've managed to post two chapters in the same day! I'm really excited for this so I'm just going to get back to he story!**

**special thanks to Luna's eternal protector for beta reading.**

* * *

Erik's POV:

After I got that damned knife out of my chest we searched for a vehicle. Unfortunately those Eisenwald members destroyed the vehicle that we rented so we had to find a new one. I had eventually found one but when I tried to get into the driver's seat Erza forced me into the back of the vehicle. When I tried to argue she glared at me and said "You will sit in the back of the vehicle or I will force you. Needless to say I heeded to her demands. If there was one thing I learned about Erza. It was that you listen to her, or in my case heed to her will when you're injured.

Not long after we got a vehicle did Erza start it up and she hit the gas as fast as she could manage without overloading the SE plug. Along the way though Kage asked us why we brought him along. I turned to him and said "Would you have rather we let you die? That would leave a bad taste in my mouth."

He huffed a bit and yelled "No I meant why did you save me?! Were enemies aren't we?! Oh I know you're taking me hostage to try and get Erigor to surrender. You're wasting your time he's cold blooded there's no way he would."

"I can kill you right now if you want." Grey told him "Have you ever thought that life and death aren't the only possibilities of a conflict? You should all live your lives more positively."

After a bit of silence Kage said "Your friends going to lose. Once Erigor activates his Storm Mail no amount of fire will ever break it."

I looked over at him with a cold glare and said "Don't get full of yourself. An experienced fire Mage can do many things that you wouldn't believe. For example. If an experienced fire Mage tries fighting a wind Mage what will be the most obvious result?"

"The wind Mage will win due to being able to put out the fires." He responded to me.

"Correct. But what if the flames are too strong for a wind Mage to put out? Then it becomes anyone's game. Though in Natsu's case he has flames of raw emotion. Thus he can create flames that could easily destroy the Storm Mail." I told him with a small frown.

Kate stared at me like I was crazy but sure enough when we arrived at the scene Erigor was on the ground knocked out cold. When Kage showed his surprise I said "I told you Kage. Natsu's flames are extremely strong." I then turned my attention to Natsu "Nice job Natsu. The masters are safe and sound. I think we should visit them so we can tell Master what has occurred."

Erza nodded and she said "I agree. There should also be a place you can get medical attention Erik. Even if you froze it so the blood won't go out the wound you still need to get it checked."

I sighed a bit at Erza but I nodded none the less. Not long after I stiffened a bit and I pushed Erza out of the way right as Kage hit the gas on the vehicle. This time I didn't get hurt but I did glare at Kage's retreating form as he stole the car and the flute. I made a move to try and go after but Erza stopped me and said "You're not in the best shape Erik. You shouldn't rush."

I was confused as to why she said that considering the situation but then she picked me up and put me in a piggyback position I figured she wanted me to save my strength for something else. I did get off of her back though once we were close to the meeting place. We saw Kage about to play the flute but then someone blocked us off. When I looked I almost jumped out of my skin but I did turn as white as a sheet. He spotted me unfortunately and he said "My Erza-chan you've grown so big. You to Erik-chan."

I backed up a few feet as I curled up in a ball. I also repeatedly said "At least it's not Ichiya."

After a bit however I got up as Kage had given into master about his loss. I smiled at that and I walked up to master along with everyone else. He said various things to all of us but when he saw me he said "Erik you're hurt. How did you get that wound?"

I gave him a small frown as I said "I protected Erza master. She was about to be stabbed in the back by a member of Eisenwald so I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed her out of the way of the strike. The Mage who stabbed me however was too quick for me to save Erza and hit him at the same time. Speaking of which I've saved you twice today Erza."

Erza crossed her arms and gave me a smirk as she said "I suppose you have. The first from a knife to the spine and the second from almost being ran over. I guess I'll have to reward you somehow."

With a cold smirk I said "How about this? I'll get a favor from you that I can cash in eventually."

Erza nodded and said "That seems fair."

We shook each other's hands after that but then I heard a voice say "You mages have no guts! I don't hold it any longer! I'll just eat you all myself!" {Would suggest a revision of this sentence due to it being hard to read out loud.}

I stared up as the flute turned into a giant monster. I ignored some of the others in favor of reinforcing my makeshift bandage on my chest. I then turned to Erza and said "I don't care if I'm hurt just let me help Erza!"

She seemed to want to argue but instead she grabbed my hand which left many confused, that is until she began to spin me around her. When she let go I had a ton of momentum as I surrounded myself with an icy shell yelling "Ice Comet!" And I flew straight into the lullaby's face sending it back some as the others, mainly Natsu, Grey, and Erza, attacked it as well. When I landed I breathed in some air and said "Ice Dragons Roar!"

My attack collided with Natsu's brilliant flame attack and it caused a small explosion which in turn made the demon go backwards a bit before it fell backwards, but unfortunately it fell into the conference hall. I stared at it with wide eyes until I felt a sharp pain in my chest. When I looked at it the ice was starting to crack, which meant that I put a ton of strain on my injured chest. I groaned a bit but I then felt myself being lifted up. With slightly wide eyes I saw that it was Erza who had helped me. With an actually warm smile I said "Thanks for the help Erza."

Everyone from Fairy Tale looked at me with wide eyes until I glared at them and asked what they were staring at. In response they just turned around and ran as the rest of the guild members started chasing us. I was actually happy with everything

We eventually outran the guild masters who were chasing after us but unfortunately we ended up in the middle of a forest. The first thing I noticed with the forest though was all of the mushrooms. Each of them had a different look to them but I knew they were mushrooms that affected you in some way. The way it affected you was what the had part of them is. {Would suggest revision due to it making the reader confused.}

Erza set me down as we entered the forest but I was already getting down as Natsu had decided he wanted to try a mushroom. With a deadpan stare I hit Natsu in the back of the head and said "Idiot. You don't know what these mushrooms can do. We need to hurry back anyway. Who knows how much trouble people on the guild hall are getting into while we're gone."

Erza let out a small laugh at me which made me raise an eyebrow. She just gave me a small smile and said "Sometimes I think you worry too much about that stuff Erik. Remember when you first arrived at the guild?"

"Don't remind me..." I grumbled which had Lucy curious to the point she even asked what happened.

Erza smiled at Lucy as Master laughed at the memory. Once master went quiet Erza said "Several years ago when Erik wasn't in the guild I had become sort of a rule enforcer and that made some people scared of me. When Erik came to the guild he said 'This place looks run down' which made some people mad. Natsu decided to attack him but ended up losing. After at he just ignored everyone who asked him questions in his search for master, who wasn't around at the time. When he ignored me however, we fought but I humiliated him by cutting up his clothes to the point he had only his underwear on. It was on accident but none the less it embarrassed him a lot."

I frowned at her as Lucy laughed a bit. When she finished laughing I said "I also remember that I destroyed one of your armor sets at that point so we were even."

Erza gave me a small smirk as she said "It was good that that armor was in need of being scraped through. My more special armors cost a lot to get fixed."

I gave her a small nod as master, who had actually went to get some food so we could stay where we were at the moment, came back. After he set down the food he walked over to me and said "Erik we should take a look at your chest. We don't know how serious it is and that fight with the demon of Zeref didn't help any."

With a nod I took off my hoodie for the first time in a while, at least in the company of others. When I finished taking it off a tattoo that started on my left pectoral and went up my arm till it hits my wrist was shown. The tattoo had a design of a tribal like way as it had many circles and dark lines going on it. In all honesty this was the first time that I had shown this tattoo to anyone. I noticed the surprised looks on everyone's face but I ignored them in favor of breaking the ice over my wound enough that Master could take a look at my chest. {Would suggest revision to help the sentence make more sense.}

Master looked at my chest for a few minutes before he had Erza come over and start wrapping bandages over the wound. At first she did it a bit forcefully, but after I voiced my protest of how tight she was making them she lightened the wrapping a bit more. When she finished wrapping my chest I said "Honestly this feels a lot better than having ice on the wound. I can move a lot better that's for sure." With a small nod Erza walked away from as she went over to her sleeping area for the night.

The next day we managed to get to Mongolia where we simply just went to bed not long after as it was almost sunset when we arrived. The next day though was going to be interesting as it was the fight between Erza and Natsu. I knew for sure that Erza wouldn't give him any slack, Natsu on the other hand didn't know the meaning of 'holding back' so it would be a dumb move on Erza's part to try and hold back.

Sure enough when I went to the guild the next day there was a large crowd in front of the building. I saw some familiar faces in the crowd but sure enough Cana was in the front of the crowd taking bets for who would win. I wasn't stupid enough to try and take a bet from Cana. I couldn't hold my liquor for one, so a drinking contest was out of the question though. There was a couple more reasons as to why I wouldn't take a bet from Cana but they didn't really matter to me.

I smirked at the sight of Erza and Natsu getting ready to duke it out but my attention was turned to Lucy after she said "Wait if two people from the strongest team fight..."

Grey got to the response first as he said "Strongest team? What are you talking about?"

Lucy gave him a small panicked look as she said "You know you, Natsu, Erza and Erik. You're the three strongest wizards in Fairy Tale aren't you?"

Grey snickered as she said "Don't talk nonsense! Where do you get that idea from?"

I had a feeling I knew who said that and sure enough I was right as Mira started to cry a little after Grey said that. With a shake of my head I heard Elfman say "I acknowledge Grey, Natsu's manliness but there are people in the guild stronger than them."

I looked over a bit as I heard someone else, that I recognized as levy say "I agree with Erza being the strongest female wizard in the guild and Erik is up there, but neither of them are the strongest in the guild. If I had to take a guess I would say it would be a four way battle between Erza, Erik, Laxus, and Mystogan. Let's not forget about 'that geezer'."

I gave a small smirk as I said "In all honesty the four that Levy talked about, including me and minus the geezer, are roughly the same in terms of strength though we all have our ups and downs. The reason Natsu loses to us though is because of him charging in to fast"

Not too long after that I saw the two exchange some words before Erza ex-quipped into her flame empress armor which was black gold and red. The armor to me is in the shape of like a one piece swim-suit but it looks almost like it has flames on the side. On her arms though are gauntlets of the same color as the rest that go to her elbows with boots that go to her knees in the same pattern. To top off the outfit her hair is in pigtails while she has a sword that corresponds with the armor type. I knew it did because I had been on the receiving end of the sword during my 'humiliation' fight when I just got to the guild.

With a smirk I watched as the fight started and of course as i knew Natsu charged in the second he could. Course Erza blocked the hit and sent one back at him, but he dodged the attack before he attacked her again. Erza retaliated and hit Natsu away from her and towards the guild hall but as it turned out Natsu dug into the wall before he sent a 'roar of the fire dragon at Erza, who dodged it fairly easily. Not too long after that Natsu charged at Erza once more, but before either of them could hit the other a loud gong like clap was heard.

I looked over to where the clap came from to be greeted to the sight of a frog man who said "Enough. Nobody move, I'm a messenger from the magic council. With charges of damaging property, and eleven other crimes involving the Eisenwald incident the other day, Erik Vandella Frost You are under arrest."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 5! I hope I surprised you At least a little with having Erik arrested instead of Erza. Either way things are going to be heating up soon as we are getting closer and closer to the phantom lord arc! Now the thing is that after the tower of heaven arc I'm going to be doing something not in the cannon. I'm going to need some Oc's as well. I plan to use 4 good mages and at the least 3 dark mages. At the end of this chapter I'll have the template for the oc's so I hope you guys will be willing to give me ideas via review.**

* * *

Erza's POV:

Everything seemed to freeze when the messenger from the council said that he was here for Erik. Everyone seemed just as confused as I was as to the situation but none the less Erik walked forward and said "I'm here."

I was angry at them for this but I knew I couldn't go against the magic council else something bad would happen. I quickly changed back into my normal armor as the council member put the magic canceling handcuffs onto his wrists. With a grim look I turned away and walked into the guild hall with the rest of the guild members. Not long after everyone was inside did Natsu try something, but it didn't take long for Macau to turn him into a lizard where they then put him into a cup in a way he couldn't get out but he still started yelling about letting him out.

With a glare I said "Shut up Natsu! Our enemy is the magic council there is nothing we can do for Erik no matter how much we want to!"

He flinched at my words but none the less he went back up with his arguments as he yelled "I just need to tell them something! I don't care if their magic council members! I know they're wrong!"

Grey sighed and he said "Even if something's white once the magic council says that its black it's black. They won't listen to our excuses."

Elfmen groaned a bit as he said "I just don't get it though. We've done plenty of stuff in the past, so what makes this time any different?"

Lucy turned her head a bit as she had her head on a table as she said "I'm certain something fishy is going on here."

After some awkward silence Lucy stood up as she yelled "I can't take it! We can't just leave him like that! Let's go testify for him!"

With a small frown I stood up as well and said "Lucy you need to calm down. We can't be reckless with this!"

After I said that Natsu began to yell about wanting to get out once again. When he suddenly stopped complaining my eyes widened and I rushed out of the guild without even seeing if I was right. I did hear Macau when I was close to the door however but out of desperation I switched into my flight armor and started to run as fast as I could towards the magic council. I somehow knew that I wouldn't make it in time but I needed to try which caused me to increase my speed even more than normal.

It didn't take me that long to get to the magic council but once I got to the area that the trial was supposed to take place I didn't see a single sight of Natsu. Fearing that he was already inside of the room I crashed into it with my normal armor but after looking around for a second I noticed that no one but the magic council members. With a small defeated look I complied when the head council member said "Throw them in jail."

A few minutes later the two of us were in jail cells. I had a defeated look on my face but Erik didn't seem angry with me. Instead he grabbed me by my chin to make me look at him as he gave me a smile but it seemed to be a lot warmer than normal and that seemed abnormal to me so I was confused. After a few seconds however he let go of my chin even though he seemed to keep the smile on his face as he said "You didn't need to worry about this you know? Even if Natsu came here this was only a formality."

I gave a loud and a relieved sigh as I said "I knew something was going on. If I knew it was a formality I wouldn't have even bothered with coming over here as I wouldn't need to worry about you like me and the rest of the guild were."

He gave me a small smirk as he said "You almost said 'like I was' didn't you Erza?"

I looked away from him even though I felt my face get slightly warm from the implication. I managed to stutter out "W-what are you talking about idiot?!"

He let out a sigh once more as he said "I won't force it out of you Erza if you don't want to tell me. We should get some sleep though. Tomorrow is going to be a difficult day with everyone going to bombard us with questions. To make up for having you need to stay with me here for the night I'll get you some strawberry cake when we back does that sound alright to you?"

When he said 'strawberry cake' I was nodding furiously at that and I was fairly sure that I had an excited look on my face, which made him chuckle. I looked down a bit when he chuckled at me but none the less I want over to one of the cots in the room and closed my eyes with a bit of difficulty. The cots in the prison weren't meant for comfort after all. That also meant that I didn't get a very nice amount of sleep and I was still tired when I woke up the next day. I'm sure that Erik noticed it as he handed me some coffee from a waiting room before we left the magic council building.

After we left though we quickly got something to eat from a restaurant before we headed back towards Mongolia. When we got back though it turned out that Erik was right about what would happen as we were both bombarded with questions the second we entered the guild hall. He had everyone back off a bit as he explained the situation. When he finished explaining the situation the Master seemed really happy that we didn't get into any real trouble. As it turned out though Natsu had tried to get into the magic council building but before he could something really fast ran him over. I sweat dropped a bit at that mainly because I thought that it was me that ran him over.

With a sigh though I sat down at a table and tried to get some quiet but of course natsu wanted to continue our fight. With another sigh I stood up having one of my hammers appear in my hand before I hit natsu with it and sent him flying. With a small glare I said "If you really want to than bring it."

After I sat down I looked down at the table with a tired look until someone put a piece of cake in front of me. When I looked up I saw that it was Erik who set it in front of me. With a warm smile he said "I did say I owed you a piece of cake right?"

I smiled back at him but that was before I started to feel sleepy. With a small struggle I tried to stay awake but I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up I looked around everywhere but I know who did it. I frowned deeply and mumbled "Why must he always do that when he comes to get a job?"

Erik gave me a bored look as he said "Everyone in this guild has something they want to keep a secret even from their friends. You and I are no different Erza. No one knows his face though."

"No." I heard someone say "I know his face as well. Mystogan is just really shy don't question it too much."

Once Laxus finished talking Natsu challenged him to a fight but one of the guild members told him just lost to me. Laxus smirked when he heard that and said "That's right Natsu if you can't even beat Erza you won't stand a chance against me."

I glared at him and asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

His smirked turned into a grin as he said "What I mean is that I'm the strongest!"

Natsu glared at him none the less but once he goaded natsu to try and get to the second floor Master smashed natsu into the floor while saying "You can't go to the second floor yet natsu."

Laxus grinned evilly once again as he said "I won't give Fairy Tales strongest title to anyone! Not to Erza, Erik, Mystogan, not even that geezer!"

Once everything calmed down a bit though I dug into the piece of cake that Erik had given me. When I finished though I found that Erik had sat across from me. He seemed to have a small smile on his face so I raised an eyebrow at him to which he chuckled and said "It's nothing important but I was wondering if you would be willing to go on a mission with me tomorrow? You can choose if you want but it was just a suggestion."

I smiled a bit and nodded my head to him before saying "I see no problem with it. I hope you won't mind if I choose the mission though."

He shook his head and said "No problem there."

With a small smile I stood up to go home and get ready for tomorrow.

Erik's POV:

The next I woke up with an odd feeling in my chest. I have had it for a while now but I don't really understand it as it is a new feeling for me. It's sort of like a warm feeling in my chest. It wasn't an unwelcome feeling as much as it is that it was new.

Ignoring the feeling I went to the guild hall after getting some breakfast to see that Erza was in front of the guild hall with a piece of paper in her hands. When I reached her she handed me the paper and I read that it was a mission in the next town over involving a group of bandits. With a small nod I had Erza lead the way to the road as we went to where the mission was supposed to be at. Along the way though I decided to see if I could strike a conversation with Erza.

"Um... Erza what made you pick this mission?" I decided to ask her as an icebreaker.

The question seemed to make her jump slightly as she said "I thought this would be a good way to see if we would work well on a team together. Is it a bad mission to pick?"

I waved my hands in front of me quickly and said "No that's not what it is I was just curious as to why you chose that one in particular. I'm fine with this mission."

Erza smiled at me slightly as she said "In all honesty I wanted to choose an S-class mission but I want to stay at Mongolia for a while before I head out again so i chose this one."

I gave a light hearted chuckle as I understood exactly what she meant by that. With the smile still on my face I said "I understand that all too well. Il lavoro è stressante (the job is stressful)."

Erza stared at me for a few seconds before she asked "Erik do you think you could teach me that language? You speak in it a lot I've noticed so I actually want to know what you mean when you talk."

I gave a small grin as I said "You're the first one besides levy who was actually interested in the language. The name of it is Italian but I see no problem with teaching you it. We can have you learn it periodically but you're going to learn it the same way I did. Meaning I'm going to be teaching you phrases to cuss someone out first and foremost. I know it isn't in your nature but I think it's better this way so you know if someone who speaks this is speaking ill of you."

She gave me a nod as we continued to walk and I decided to teach her some of the basic cussing phrases. I even had her learning some while we did our mission with the bandits. They bandits felt insulted by this of course so they swarmed us but in the end we came out relatively unharmed. When we got back to the guild however the first thing I noticed was that fact that the guild master seemed to be in a terrible mood. Even Mira had a face on that I hadn't seen in a long time. When Master saw us however he motioned for us to come over. Erza was the first one to ask "Che cosa è maestro sbagliato? (What's wrong master?) Ah! I'm sorry. I mean to say what is wrong master?"

Master seemed startled at her burst of Italian but he shook it off as he said "Natsu, happy and Lucy stole an S-class mission! I sent Grey after them but He hasn't returned yet!"

Erza gained a dark look on her face and i couldn't blame her I was pretty sure I had a face that was just as dark as hers. With a look towards Master we both said "We'll go get them back!"

Master gave us one look and we both turned on our heels after he told us it was that the mission they stole was the one for Galuna Island.

* * *

**And like I promised here is the template for the oc suggestion.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Height (in feet):**

**personality:**

**description: (be as detailed as you can.)**

**Magic: (give a specific name and description of the magic. Also no dragon slayer magic)**

**brief history:**

**sexual orientation: **

**and there is the template. I hope I get a bunch of OC's ideas so that I can go faster with my writing then before as I am really exited for when I get to the custom arc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I'm back with chapter 6! Like I said before I would like some oc's to be given for ideas if possible so I hope you readers will be willing! Again as always I will have an oc template at the end of the story if you need because I would prefer it being reviewed on the most recent chapter. **

**Yuki loves fairy tail: I'm glad you like it and I would also like it if you could suggest an oc. I'm not forcing you to but I need some in the future so the oc's will be helpful.**

**special thanks to Luna's eternal protector for beta reading this chapter**

* * *

Erik's POV:

It took us a couple of days to get to the Harbor town that those idiots left from but the only problem was the fact that no one wanted to take us to the island. We both roamed the harbor looking for anyone who would take us to Galuna but we found nothing after a day of searching so we went to a last resort thing in my opinion, as it was a pirate ship. The pirates who owned the ship didn't seem too keen on going to the island either but after some persuading we convinced them to set sail for the island. It didn't take long for us to get to the island after that however.

Once we landed Erza 'requested' that they stay near the island until we were ready to leave as it wouldn't take that long. The pirates were more than happy to oblige to what we said even though they didn't seem to like me much compared to Erza. I didn't care either way as I had turned to Erza and said "Erza when we find them at the least try not to kill them. They still will have 'that' to deal with once they get back."

Erza looked over towards me and gave a small nod before we both turned to see a certain blonde who was about to be attacked by a giant rat. My eyes narrowed at the sight of both the giant rat attacking a guild member and the sight of one of the people who stole the request. I was about to rush forward to at least save Lucy so that she wouldn't die but Erza was ahead of me as she pulled out one of her larger swords and cut the giant rat. For safe measure I sent an ice covered punch to the rats head sending it flying into the forest. After that we both sent glares at Lucy when went from being relieved to scared in a matter of seconds.

Erza grabbed happy as well before she asked "Where's Natsu."

Lucy sent us a determined look before she said "Listen to me! I'm sorry for coming here selfishly but this island is in grave condition! There are some people trying to resurrect a frozen demon! And the villagers are being tortured by their magic! Lots of things are happening here! We just wanted to save the island somehow..."

I glowered at her and said "Not interested. You betrayed Master by stealing this quest don't assume that you can get away from this easily. Now take us to wherever Grey is. I am assuming that Grey is at fault as well since he didn't come back with you two."

With a look that almost said that we betrayed her as well she had us follow her to a place where the villagers were staying. I looked around at the different villagers and noticed how they all had variations of the same problem, which consisted of them having demonic body parts. I wasn't any happier with the two idiots taking this quest without permission but it seemed almost sad what was happening to the villagers. Either way we would not be able to finish this mission as we had not officially taken the request.

After we had entered the village Erza went into a tent that the villagers said that we could wait while we waited for our guild mates to get here. Erza took the chair after she tied loosely up a bit to make sure she wouldn't run away. A few minutes of waiting and then Grey walked through the door. He seemed surprised to see us but neither of us were amused with the situation.

I gave Grey the coldest look I had ever given anyone as I said "We got the whole story from Lucy, Grey. Weren't you supposed to bring them back?"

Erza gave him a glare as she said "I'm too shocked to say a word."

Grey gave a nervous look as he asked where Natsu was and Erza said "That's what I'd like to know."

Lucy gave a defeated look after Grey asked her where Natsu was and she said "I-I don't know... He was supposedly fight with Reiti's men at the village but, they were done for and Natsu was nowhere to be seen. A-after that they had us take them to the place you were Grey."

I gave a small sigh as Erza said "Meaning that he's still wandering around without knowing where to go. Grey we are going to look for Natsu and once we find him we are going back to the guild."

Grey seemed surprised as he said "Wh-what are you talking about? If you heard our story you should know what's going on at this island right?"

I gave him the cold look once more as I said "So what? We only came here to bring back whoever broke the guilds rules. Natsu is the only one left. Everything else is of no interest to either of us."

Grey growled at both of us as he said "You saw the appearance of the villagers right?! You expect us to leave them like that?!"

"This request has been sent to each guild. Doesn't it make more sense to let some officially take this request and let them finish it?" Erza asked him but he told both of us that he was disappointed with both of us. Erza didn't seem to like that anymore than I did as she summoned a sword and pointed it at grey while saying "Are you going to break the guilds rules?! If so you won't get away unharmed."

Grey than did something that surprised both of us. He grabbed Erza's sword by the blade to the point it started to bleed as he said "Do whatever you want. I just got to do what I got to do. I'll do what I want till the end. Cut me down if you want."

Erza seemed to get pissed at that even though grey wasn't in the tent anymore. With a small sigh I know what Erza was going to do so I went over to the tied up Lucy and happy. They flinched at my clod look but I was focused on the ropes as I froze them and broke them around the same time Erza said "Let's go. This is absurd but... We'll finish this after the job. Don't misunderstand however. You will still be getting punished."

We then exited the tent as we went after grey. When he saw us he glared but I held up a hand and said "Calm it grey we're going to help you. You're still going to be punished but we cannot in good conscious leave this island the way it currently is."

Grey gave a small nod as we ran forward again as Grey explained the situation. When he finished explaining my cold glare turned into one that most in Fairy Tale call 'the blizzard' as it was one held with a lot of fury. I growled a bit before I said "Is he an idiot? If that demon managed to destroy a town like it was nothing like you said then does he really think he can beat it?"

Grey didn't say anything for a bit until he said "That's just it. Leon wants to surpass our teacher Ur and the only way he sees that he can do that is by beating the thing that she couldn't. There's only one problem with surpassing the dead... She's still alive. You see when Ur froze Deliora her body became the ice. Instead of dying she became the ice that encased the demon. I need to defeat Leon before he frees Deliora though."

Not too long after that a group of Worshipers, as that's what they looked like, appeared and decided to attack us. With a strong kick I yelled "Go ahead grey! We can take care of these guys!"

He gave me a small nod as we turned our attention to worshipers. They seemed ready to attack us but I didn't give them a chance as I instinctively grabbed Erza's hand and she spun me around before throwing me for another "Frozen comet" which in turn took down a good portion of them without actually killing them. The second I got up though I sent a roundhouse kick to another while I saw Lucy and Erza fighting off a different group. In honesty they were incredibly weak as even happy was able to beat a couple of them. My attention was torn away from them after a few seconds as there was a loud noise. When I looked over towards the ruins my eyes widened greatly as the ruins that were tilted not too long ago were now completely straight.

With a narrowed eyes I said "We got to hurry. With the ruins fixed there's no telling what could happen now."

The others agreed with me so we ran into the ruins to try and find where to go but we didn't find anyone. it started to get frustrating to me but I had to hold my ears as a deafening roar went through the ruins. I'm sure that Lucy, and Erza didn't need to but they don't have my ears. Though I was slightly happy when Erza tried to help me by placing her hands over my ears as well. The sound of the Roar was just that loud. The sound even had me whimpering. I would hate to have been Natsu since I was sure that he was.

Once the roar stopped I took something out of my pocket and stuffed them into my ears. I gave a thumbs up as I said "Now my hearing is in similar potency to you guys."

Erza gave me a nod as she asked "That roar... Was that Deliora?"

Lucy seemed to panic but I noticed that the Beam of light in the center of the place was still going. With a small frown I said "The moon drip is still going which means that he isn't fully revived yet! If we can stop the ritual we can stop the revival! let's go!"

We all ran towards the stairs to go to the top of the building to stop the ritual. I rushed up with Erza not too far behind as we went to the roof. When we made it there was only one person there so I jumped and felt Erza's feet go onto my feet as she sent me flying faster and I hit him with my fist while it was covered in ice. It knocked him away but unfortunately it seemed that the ritual was finished as there was a huge amount of light coming up from the hole in the roof.

We all Ran down as fast as we could as is that thing really was alive it would take everyone to take it down. For all we knew that thing could be stronger than the lullaby ever was. If that was true then the fight would be a really big pain in the ass.

We ran as fast as we could but it seemed that Deliora had gone silent for whatever reason. I didn't like the thought but if Deliora had fallen silent than either he escaped from the cave or he had nothing to attack in the cave anymore. Neither were thoughts that I wanted to think about but If that thing was alive than a worst case scenario mind set was welcome.

Me, Erza and Lucy all ran as fast as we could manage as we needed to get to the cave as soon as possible. What I found in the cave though surprised me. For one there seemed to be a bunch of pieces of something giant in a pool of what, that I was sure was the ice that had been keeping Deliora trapped. What surprised me after that was that not a single person in the room was dead. Grey was over by a guy with white hair that I assumed was Leon while Natsu was currently being scolded by Erza.

With a few minutes of relief the four, which consisted of Happy, Grey, Natsu, and Lucy, were having some happy moments but when Natsu asked if it meant they could go to the second floor now both me and Erza sent them incredibly dark looks. When Lucy said that she forgot about the punishment I said "You're forgetting something. Wasn't the real request of this mission about saving the villagers who had been turned into demons? You're S-class mission isn't over yet."

I gave a nod as I said "The phenomenon call the curse isn't because of Deliora. IT was caused because of the enormous power of the moon drip. Just because Deliora is dead doesn't mean anything."

Grey seemed to think for a bit until he looked over towards Leon who said "I dunno. We've known about the existence of the village ever since we came here three years ago. Though we've never interfered with the villagers but, neither have they come to visit us. I have some doubts on the effects of the moon drip on the human body however as we had been basked in the same light for three years. I suggest you be careful. They might be hiding something."

Natsu was about to say something else to Leon but Erza stopped him as she said "They had their own justice. There's no use complaining about it. Let's go."

"You say that but how do we break the curse?" Lucy asked her.

"No idea." Was Erza's response which made me sweat drop a bit.

We made our way back towards the temporary living place of the villagers but when we got back it turned out no one was around. I was confused as to what was going on and it seemed everyone else was as well. I searched around a bit more until one of the villagers came running towards us and he said "Hello sirs! You're back! A-anyway please hurry and come to the village!"

We all looked at each other with confusion but followed none the less time find their village completely fine. Now Erza and I were not here when the village was destroyed, as I learnt from what the others were saying, so the fact that the village was normal didn't affect us as much as it did the others. In all for an island village like this it was nice.

My thoughts were broken however when the mayor of the village said "Did you return our village back to the way it was before? We are very grateful! But please mages tell me... when will you destroy the moon?"

Once the mayor said that everything pieced together for me. First it was the fact that even though Leon and the others were unaffected even though they were exposed to the moon drip directly compared to the villagers. Then there was the fact that they never went to the temple no matter what. The light coming from the moon drip was nothing short of impossible to ignore yet it seemed they did just that.

With a look towards Erza I noticed she seemed to get the same Idea that I did. With a nod she walked up to the mayor and said "It's easy to destroy the moon. Gather everyone in the town square and we will destroy the moon."

The mayor seemed speechless as to what was going to happen but none the less he rounded up everyone into the town square where Erza said "Let me get this straight. After the purple moon appeared you gained these forms correct?"

"Hn." The mayor started. "To be more precise we only take this form when the moon is out."

Erza nodded to them as she started walking while saying "But... the moon drip ritual was held daily for the past three years. You should have been seeing a ray of light at the ruins every day. KYAH!"

That last part was because Erza fell down a pitfall. I gave a blank stare though Grey did say what I was thinking which was that the sound Erza made was actually cute. What was even better though was that Erza just continued to talk even after falling down the pitfall.

"Meaning that's the most suspicious place on the island. Why didn't you investigate?" Erza asked the mayor.

The mayor gave a look to the side as he said "It's because it is tradition to not go anywhere near the ruins."

"But the situation was urgent wasn't it? Judging from the high reward you had some casualties. Could you tell us the real reason?" I asked.

The mayor gave another sideways glance as he said "To tell you the truth we really don't know what's going either. Honestly we've tried to get to the ruins but even if we were walking in a straight line we always ended up at the gate of the village."

I gave a small nod as Erza said "As I thought... Erik come with me. We are going to destroy the moon."

I gave her a bored look as I said "Not a problem. I suggest we go up there though since it's the highest point in the village."

I was pointing towards a tower on the village. It was the highest point in the village so it would be easier to do what we were planning from there. Before we actually went up there however Erza Ex-quipped into her GIants Armor. Along with the armor she summoned her Evil Crushing Spear as it would be the best for what we were doing. It also had a flat bottom which meant it would be easier for both of us to send the spear flying at the moon.

Once everything was ready Erza made sure to have the flat end of the spear pointed at me for when we would send it flying. I jumped on the balls of my feet a bit to show that I was ready whenever Erza was and sure enough she got the spear ready. With not a second to spare though I punched the end of the spear Right as Erza threw it and the spear was sent flying into the air faster than most people could register.

Everyone stared into the sky for a few seconds as we waited for the result. After the few seconds though a large crack appeared on the moon in the sky which meant that we did in fact reach our intended target. The crack slowly continued to get bigger until not only was there a crack in the moon but there was a crack in the sky as well. After another few seconds however there was a large cracking sound and the purple moon was replaced with a regular variant of it.

When everyone was confused as to what was going on I said "The Island was covered in an evil layer. Think of it as exhaust fumes from the moon drip that condensed and crystallized in the air. That's why the moon looked purple. Now that they layer is broken the island shall receive its normal shine once again."

A few seconds later however showed that the villagers did not change. Grey noted this and asked if they wouldn't turn back to normal. Erza though answered with "No... This is their normal appearance. The evil layer affected their memories not their appearances. 'We become demons at night'. Wrong thoughts like that. That's just how it is. They were demons to begin with."

I gave a nod as I said "They had the ability to turn into humans and they came to believe that their human form was their original. That was the moon drips effect on their memories. In the case of Leon and his friends they were humans so they were unaffected. I guess this memory flaw only works on demons. Also the villagers could not approach the ruins because the moon light that shined on there was holy and pure."

Erza gave the confirmation nod as we all looked over to see a guy who was familiar to Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. The new demon said "Amazing... I'm glad I left it in your hands mages. What's wrong everyone? Surprised to see me? It takes more than a stab to the chest to kill a demon!"

Grey stared at the guy and said "B-but you disappeared on the ship didn't you?"

The demon named Bobo smiled a bit before let loose some wings and he said "I'm sorry for not being able to tell you the truth at that time. I got away from the island because I was the only one who got his memories back. I was scared because everyone else on the island thought they were human."

I gave a small smile before I said "I think I'm going to turn in for now. I'm not really hungry."

Erza gave me a nod as she said "I'll wake you when we are ready to leave."

With a nod back I went over to a clear spot and i closed my eyes as everyone around me.

* * *

**Like i said said before here's the oc template for any oc suggestions**

**name: **

**Age:**

**height:**

**description(as detailed as possible):**

**personality:**

**magic: (no dragon slayer magic)**

**brief history:**

**sexual orientation:**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back with the next chapter** **and the oc suggestions area is still open! If you have a suggestion for an oc please please please give one. Any help at all will be goo but if I don't get enough I'll have to make more of my own oc's which is something I don't want to do. As always I'll leave the template at the end of the chapter but here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Erik's POV:

I was woken up not to long after everything happened but it was really earlier in my opinion. In the end though we declined the money as both I and Erza agreed that since it wasn't an officially taken request we didn't deserve it. Although they were going to get punished we thought it best to accept the golden key so that in the future Lucy would get stronger. The guilds best interests were always what came first. That also meant that we needed to get back on the ship me and Erza used. When we got on the pirate ship the pirate captain gave a small glare at me but none the less he did what we wanted him to do and he brought us back to Mongolia.

As we were walking down the streets of Mongolia I was noticed the odd stares that everyone was giving us so I was completely out of the conversation that they others were having. The whispers got worse as we got closer to the guild hall until we were at the guildhall. The sight though made my blood boil.

The guildhall was completely destroyed. There was a lot of Iron pillars that were sent through the guildhall. Along with that almost everything was busted. It was still possible to get into the basement of the building but the rest of the guildhall was completely and utterly destroyed.

After staring a bit I managed to grit out "Who did this?"

"Phantom." A voice said that made us all turn around to see Mira standing there. "Its mortifying... but we were done in..."

I sent a glare at no one in particular as we all walked into the guild hall. In the basement everyone was going around as normal but I heard a lot of insults towards phantom as well as a couple people who wanted to go trash their guild hall. My attention was returned to the group who stole the mission when Master hit all of them in the head, or Lucy in the butt. That was all it took for me to go over the edge of my control as I yelled "Master do you not get out current situation!? They attacked the guild! I can tell it was empty when they did it otherwise the damage would have been lessened!"

Master looked at me with one eye as he said "It's nothing to get mad about. The guild was empty thus no one was hurt."

I growled as I slammed my fist into a barrel near me which seemed to surprise everyone. This was the first time I had ever gotten this pissed, but for me it was for good reason. I hadn't told anyone much of my past, but a lot of it had to deal with Phantom lord. In the past Phantom had done things to me that would have killed anyone else. I knew who messed with the guild even because of the metal pillars in the hall.

With the strongest glare I had ever given anyone I said "This is just reason to get angry! Those assholes won't stop with the guildhall! They are after something or someone otherwise they wouldn't have bothered to attack us!"

My words made everyone else in the room surprised as well. I heard some whispers asking how I knew and Master said "Erik. How is it you know that?"

With my glare still on my face I said "I've had to deal with them before I came to this guild Master. They won't stop until they get what they want or we bring the fight to them. You'll find out soon enough Master."

With that I turned on my heel and walked out of the guild hall leaving a small trail of ice every time I took a step.

Erza's POV:

I looked at the retreating form of Erik as everyone, even me, was in a shocked silence. I waited in the silence as well until Master said "There is something that boy isn't telling us. He's always been silent but things seem to be different this time. It's like there is something we shouldn't know about him."

I looked back towards the exit of the guildhall before I looked to Master again and said "I can go after him if you want."

Master nodded His head and said "See if you can get what's wrong out of him but also bring him with you as I'd be a good idea to group up as the mage who attack may very well have our addresses."

With a quick nod I turned on my heel and ran out of the guild hall to try and find Erik. As it turned out though He wasn't that far away from the guild entrance. I caught up to him fairly easily though but when I touched his shoulder he grabbed my hand as he looked towards me with a small glare that sent chills down my spine.

"Cosa vuoi (What do you want)?" He asked me.

The tone he talked to me with sent chills down my spines worse than before, but I managed to keep my composure and say "I want to know what's wrong. You've been angry before but this was the most violent reaction I've ever seen from you."

He held his cold look as he said "Che cosa importa a voi? (What does it matter to you?)"

"Why it matters to me is because I'm one of your nakama! We are here for you! Is it so hard to trust us with something like this!?" I yelled at him mainly because I was getting fed up with him at the moment.

He growled at me as he yelled "Volete sapere cosa sta succedendo a destra?!(You want to know what's going on right!?) bene! (Fine!) Circa sei anni fa phantom ha portato via uno dei miei migliori amici! (Roughly six years ago phantom Took away one of my best friends!) Non solo, ma hanno portato via i miei genitori! (Not only that but they took away my parents!) They did all that because of a stupid mission. The magic council suspected a dark guild was in our town so they sent a request to phantom to 'take care of' the town. I was one of the only survivors."

My eyes widened at the story he had just told me. It was so similar to what happened to me when I was a child. Now that I knew his story however I started to feel guilty for making him tell me. I was even going to apologize but I stopped when I saw his look. The look on his face was one of loneliness, not anger. There wasn't even any Hatred in his look either. It was almost as if he had wanted to tell someone but he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone.

With a soft look I touched his shoulder gently and said "Why didn't you tell anyone? We would have understood."

He looked up at me with a sad look still on his face while he said "It's because I was scared of what my past would do if we had a war with phantom. I won't be able to keep a cool head if we do."

"That's what you're nakama are for. You can trust in us to help you along the way." I told him with a soft tone.

"You're really fine even though you know just how bad the blood is between me and phantom?" He asked me with a curious gaze that left me smiling.

"Yes I'm fine. Everyone has their demons they have to face eventually. It's just it helps to have someone to face those demons with" I told him with a small smile. "Now come on. Me, Grey, Natsu, and happy are going over to Lucy's as master suggested that we group up as there may still be a phantom member in the town."

He gave me a small almost inaudible sigh as he said "Bene, but i'm not going to be spilling my guts to the others. At least not yet."

I gave him a nod as we walked to where Lucy's house was from what Natsu told us. It was an apartment building but it held about the same amount of room as the rooms at fairy hills and it was cheaper to rent than fairy hills but I still preferred to be at fairy hills. The inside of the building was about the same as the outside, a sort of rustic sense. When we arrived in Lucy's room however it changed as there was a lot of pink but it was fairly simple and nice.

Grey and Natsu arrived not to long after we did and they sat at the table while I made some tea. When Lucy arrived however she threw her suitcase at Natsu while she yelled "Don't gang up on me!"

I crossed my arms as I looked at Lucy and said "Seeing how phantom came to town they may have gotten our addresses."

Grey looked over to Lucy as well as he said "I don't think it'll happen but they may attack us while we are alone so master suggested that we group up for a while."

Once that was finished being explained I said "You are of marriageable age so it didn't sit right with just having Natsu and grey stay here."

Erik gave a small grunt as he said "I got dragged here by Erza... not that I mind..."

The last part was mumbled so I barely heard it, but they did leave me curious as to why he didn't mind being dragged here if he normally wouldn't allow something like this. Without another thought of that though I asked Lucy if I could take a shower. She didn't seem to mind it but when I told Natsu and Grey that they would have to they didn't seem to want to. In response I walked up to the two and asked them nicely after grabbing their shoulders, which seemed to have they say they were fine with it.

When everyone was finished though Lucy asked "Hey do you have any idea why Phantom attacked us all of a sudden?"

I had changed into a pair of P.J.'s and was sitting on the bed so when I heard Lucy's question I said "I have no clue. We have had some brushes with phantom in the past but this is the first time they have attacked us directly."

I heard Erik give a grunt and he said "We can't attack them either now can we... I may want to kick their asses because of my past with them, but we can't have two of the ten wizard saints fighting each other."

When Lucy look confused as to what they were I said "It's a title given to the ten strongest wizards in each continent decided by the chairmen of the magic council."

Erik gave another grunt as he said "Their master, Jose" The way he said his name was like it was poisonous but I didn't interrupt him. "Is also one of them. In reality if we were to fight it would be stalemate at the moment. Fairy tale and phantom lord are roughly equal in strength."

Grey gave a nod as he said "It's not a matter of who's stronger but of keeping order in the mage world. Along with Jose, who is one of the ten wizard saints, they have their elemental four, which is the equivalent to our S-class mages. They say the most formidable though is the iron dragon Gajeel. He's apparently the culprit behind the guildhalls destruction. The iron dragon slayer."

I gave a small nod to them I said "We should get some sleep though. We need to get started on fixing the guild hall tomorrow after all."

Everyone agreed but Erik who was staring out of the window. I gave him a slightly worried glance as he turned to me but in response I saw that he had a small amount of fear in his eyes. He didn't seem to even be trying to hide the fear in his eyes. I understood what he was afraid of as well. He was afraid that someone he cares about will end up getting hurt because of phantom.

I walked up to Erik and touched his shoulder while staring into his eyes. He seemed confused as to what I was doing but I ignored that in favor of saying "You don't need to be afraid Erik. Nothing terrible will happen. We will get through this I promise you that."

He looked straight into my eyes and said "So che (I know that). That's not what I'm worried about. What I'm worried about is what's going to happen tomorrow."

I gave him a confused look but he went over to a clear spot on the floor and he fell asleep. I stared at him for a few minutes before I too drifted off into a light sleep. The next day however I was outside without even bothering changing. I wasn't the only one either as the rest of the small group I was with went outside as well. What I saw though with the crowd made something inside me snap.

Hanging on a tree by metal strips on their arms were Levy, jet and Droy. All three of them were badly beaten but to top this off whoever attacked them had left the mark of phantom lord on Levy's stomach. I was seething but I didn't do anything as Master walked up to the tree with a neutral expression. Once he made it to the tree he said "Wrecking our shoddy bar I could deal with... but no parent can stay silent after seeing their own children's blood. I should have listened to you Erik, but now things will change. This means war!"

* * *

**Oc character template **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**description: be as detailed as possible.**

**Height: **

**personality:**

**magic: no dragons layer magic**

**brief history:**

**sexual orientation:**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! I'm back with chapter 8! I'm sorry if it took awhile but between school and some other crap I didn't have the time. Anyway I also wanted to let you know I no longer need oc suggestions even if I didn't get many (none in the comments anyway) but I'll just continue the story.**

* * *

Erik's POV:

I was pissed. No that's not the right word. I was infuriated. What phantom did to Levy, Jet and Droy had made me see red but I held myself as I knew master would be just as angry as the rest of us. I was right as when master said those three words that meant that we were going to be taking the fight to Phantom I was right behind him. It didn't take very long for us to get to phantom either so that was plus to me.

When we arrived Makarov motioned for Natsu to break down the door. Natsu was more than happy to oblige as he rushed at the door with a flaming fist and he destroyed the door sending some phantom members flying as well. When the dust from the hit cleared ever member in fairy tale yelled in anger and charged in to start a fight. I on the other hand immediately was sent flying forward from a throw by Makarov. He had more force behind his throws so when I hit with my 'ice meteor' I caused a lot more damage than I had ever done before with that move.

I had to wait a second to recover but when I did I placed my feet firmly on the ground as I let loose an 'Ice dragons roar' at the nearest phantom members. I didn't give them a break either as I sent a wave of ice at the next group. I was about to attack some more until one of them managed to stop the wave. I narrowed my eyes at whoever did it but when I saw them my narrowed eyes turned into slits as the person who stopped it was familiar to me.

"My, my. I never expected the cry baby to join fairy tale. I must say you are strong but not nearly strong enough. Black stinger!" The guy who stopped it yelled but I directly hit the attack, which was a black bee type thing, and destroyed it.

I let out a feral scream that made everyone stop for a second to look at me, even Master looked at me because of it. The scream rattled the person in front of me but it didn't leave them scared. In fact it made them even cockier then they were.

"JUNO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed out before I charged at him before he could even give a proper response.

The first thing I did was send a fist at him and it connected successfully as there was a loud cracking noise before he was sent flying past some fairy tale and phantom members, and he crashed into the wall. I knew that wouldn't finish him so I let out another feral scream before launching myself at where Juno was sent. When I reached where he was sent I let out another 'ice dragons roar' destroying the rubble in the process of hitting him. That didn't finish him either, as he stood up from the ground and said "You're becoming feral over something so unimportant. Trash is trash and should be treated as such. If they couldn't even put up a fight then they don't belong in a magic guild."

"What the hell do you know you asino (jackass)!" I yelled at him. "You would never understand the bonds that make up fairy tale!"

He gave me and evil and condescending smirk before I turned my attention away from him as there was a loud crash in the center of the guild. When I saw what fell my eyes widened greatly as it was Master! I looked back at Juno with a glare and said "This isn't over." Before I ran towards Master knocking out anyone who got in my way. I did eventually reach him along with Erza and she seemed just as worried as I did. After a few seconds Erza yelled "We need to retreat! We can't handle Master Jose without our master!"

Everyone hesitated at first and I saw Natsu grab a phantom member for something else as I yelled "Go on retreat! I'll hold them off for a few seconds at the least!"

Erza seemed to hesitate at this but she ran none the less. I on the other hand turned to the phantom members and held my arms in a crossed way over my chest. I then began to build magic energy up before I yelled "Deep freeze!"

When I let the magic go ice slowly crept towards the guild hall for phantom until it burst out going faster than any of the phantom members could register and it froze the whole building up to the point that even a fire Mage would have difficulty breaking through the ice. Once it was finished I gritted my teeth as I wanted to continue fighting but I decided against it as I put my mind to the rest of the guilds state. If I were to lose in this war the moral of the rest would be a lot worse than it already is.

With how the state of the guild is that would also mean that I need to pull out everything I can which would also mean I would need to get my kubikiribōchō. The sword is a lot taller than me and is meant for two hands but it was something I used rarely as I didn't need to very often. For one it was a sword my teacher gave me so when I use it or have it with me gives me a boost of magical power that is similar to Erza's armors. Another thing is that the blade cannot kill but it can cut so that meant that I could attack people all I want without having to worry about the people I'm fighting dying.

When I got back to the guild everyone seemed tense. I didn't question it as we had just finished a battle with phantom that we lost but, it seemed it was something else that had everyone tense. When I walked up to the usual group Lucy seemed to be extremely sad. When I questioned it she explained the situation to me.

Apparently Lucy had ran away from home and she was the daughter of the train company's CEO. I never liked the heartphilia train company but I didn't think any different of Lucy because of it. I even told her that her upbringing didn't matter to me. She seemed relieved at that and I noticed that the other seemed to smile a bit at my words but my attention was brought away from them when I heard a shattering sound. The source of the sound as it turned out was Mira who destroyed a communication lacrima. She was talking to Laxus so the asshole must have said something he didn't need to.

I frowned and was going to try and cheer Mira up but a loud noise brought my attention outside. I rushed outside hoping to whatever god was for luck that it wasn't what I thought it was but unfortunately it was. The phantom guild hall was coming our way and that meant something bad was going to happen. Sure enough I was right because at the front of the guildhall a cannon barrel popped out. With wide eyes I yelled "Everyone get down! I won't let you destroy my home again you assholes!"

I ignored everyone's yelling at me before I placed my hands one over the other like someone would do while sitting and magic power swirled around me. With a large glare I yelled "ice dragons' Divine defense: infinite ice wall!"

When I finished casting the spell an ice wall that was larger and thicker then phantoms guildhall appeared at the moment hat Jupiter fired. I could feel the magical energy coming from the cannon and I had difficulty stopping it at all, but I know that my ice wall would break eventually. Sure enough it did and shockwave of the explosion sent me flying backwards fast enough that when I hit the ground a crater appeared. I yelled in pain but I held onto my consciousness as I saw Erza run up to me.

"Why did you do that?!" She yelled at me. "I could have done it and you could be fighting right now!"

I gave her a sad smile as I said "You may not realize it Erza but you're stronger than I am. We need you in the fight more then you need me... So please fight enough for both of us..."

Erza gave me a hard look before she nodded and glared at the guildhall for phantom. I could see the anger in her eyes but the anger was from a different source then phantom attacking our guild. I didn't know what it was but I didn't have the time to worry about it either as my vision had started to get dark. I gave one last smile to Erza before I felt myself lose consciousness.

Erza's POV:

The fact that Erik had saved the guild hall made me feel angry. It wasn't at him though it was at the fact he had to save the guildhall at all. Phantom was taking things too far with this war and I was bound and determined to end this war. Whether it be by Master Jose's terms or by our Masters terms. One way or another we were going to end things without innocents dying.

"Well..." I heard Jose say from his loudspeakers on his guildhall. "I didn't expect an abomination to still be alive. I was sure we had killed him along with the rest of those monsters. Enough of that though. Hand over Lucy heartphilia right now.

I sent a glare at the giant as I yelled "We'd rather die than give up on our comrade!"

Natsu sent out a roar as he yelled "Our answer won't change no matter what! Well take you down!"

I could hear Jose's anger on the other end of his speaker as he yelled "Then well fire and even bigger and stronger Jupiter! Now struggle in this 15 minutes as it's reloaded!"

I growled in anger and frustration before I noticed all of Jose's soldiers appearing out of the guildhall. I frowned deeply at this before Re-quipping a sword meant to destroy darkness. After summoning the sword I looked over towards Natsu and said "Natsu. I want you to destroy the Jupiter cannon. Can you do that for me?"

Natsu gave me a grunt as he said "Fifteen minutes right? That's plenty of time! Happy let's go!"

Grey and Elfman also went after him but I stayed behind as a counter measure. We couldn't be too careful at the moment. After all if anything attacked the guild while the Jupiter was being destroyed then we would have lost either way. Another reason why I stayed however was because someone needed to watch Erik. It was difficult carrying him due to his kubikiribōchō on his back but that didn't deter me as I went into the guild hall to give him some place to rest.

When I finally set him down however I quickly got him off the table he was on as a blast of dark energy destroyed the guild's table. With a glare towards whoever did it my eyes met with a man who was deathly pail. He had a black dress suit on but that did little to show that he was healthy in any way. If I didn't know any better I would have said he was an actual phantom, but I remembered this man from before. He was the same one who Erik had fought in phantoms guild. If I remember correctly his name was Juno.

I pointed the sword I had in my hand at him and said "Get out now before I make you!"

He gave a condescending smirk at me as he said "You won't be able to even hurt me red. If you didn't have the guts to block the Jupiter then you won't win."

I glared at him with even more force as I said "How about we test that theory?"

He laughed evilly as he charged at me with black claws on his hands. With a quick swipe I destroyed the dark claws that he had before I kicked him in the head, which sent him backwards. Once he recovered I didn't give him a chance as I sliced at him again going straight through his darkness and hitting him on his arm. The blade of my sword was not meant to go through human flesh and would only slice unholy substances so I was surprised when the sword actually cut him as well.

I had never know what hitting a dark monster with this sword would do but now I do as when the sword hit his arm it went straight through it like a hot knife through butter, completely severing his hand. The stump of where his hand was before I cut it was currently bubbling up like acid had hit it. In response to this he was screaming his head off in pain. I was about to attack him again but I felt a shaky hand on my shoulder. When I looked at who touched me I saw a pissed off Erik with his kubikiribōchō in his hand. The blade seemed to glow a cold blue color while it was in his hand but I was more focused on Erik.

"Erik you need t-" I began but I was interrupted as he squeezed my shoulder a bit more and had me look into his eyes.

I got the silent message from him. This was his fight that he needed to finish. I needed to let him finish whoever this Juno was. I was fine with that but I was also worried. He had a lot of injuries and he was shaking like a leaf. In the end after a bit of staring I nodded my head to him as I got rid of my sword and backed up.

When I looked back however it seemed Juno was pissed as he had to create a dark hand in replacement of his real hand that was on the floor. The hand was just like the last except it was like it was made of shadows. Juno was pissed about it as well as he yelled "You bitch! I'll kill you for that!"

He was about to charge at me but when he got close he had to duck quickly as a large sword flew over him barely missing him. The user of the sword was none other than Erik who had the sword on his shoulder currently. Erik made a motion with his hand that I didn't really understand but apparently Juno did as he screamed in anger and ran at him with a large dark cannon. I stared wide eyed at the fight as Erik didn't even move but he blocked the attack with his sword with no problem.

Erik then proceeded to trip Juno and slam the open end of the sword over his head so he couldn't move. Once Juno was in a secure position he let go of the sword and walked over him so that he was sitting on his chest. I was confused as to what was going on until Erik reached towards his cheats and his hand went into Juno's chest. Juno's response was to scream in pain until Erik grabbed something and pulled it out with not even a spot of blood on his hand but a black orb in his hand. When the orb came out of Juno's chest Juno screamed in silence until a large duck pulse went through the area and Juno disappeared.

Once everything calmed down I walked up to Erik as he crushed the dark orb and asked "Erik... What was that?"

He looked up towards me with a tired look and he said "My darkness come to life. My home was significantly special in the sense we could create versions of ourselves out of light or dark parts. My light half is still roaming earth land but I'm not worried about him. If I ever see him I'll be happy to see him in fact. Now that Juno is gone through... Things will slowly begin to get better for me."

I gave a small nod to him before I helped him up when we heard an explosion outside. We went outside to see what it was and it turned out to be the Jupiter cannon being destroyed. I smiled but that smile about Jupiter was turned into a frown as the guild turned into a human like shape and it began to draw a magic seal. When I saw what it was my eyes widened in shock.

"N-no... Not again." I heard Erik say. "Not again! I don't want to lose another home! NOT AGAIN! DONT RELEASE THAT SPELL DAMMIT!"

I tried to calm him down but it wasn't working as he fell to his knees and said "please... Don't use abyss break... Not again... Not ever again..."

I was confused at first but then I remembered Erik saying " Roughly six years ago they took away one of my best friends. Not only that but my parents as well." I had been confused about that sentence but now I finally understood. I also understood why Jose had said he was surprised he was alive as well as the fact that he said he thought he died with the rest of the so called monsters. The realization also made me extremely angry at Master Jose.

I turned to Erik and grabbed his shoulder while I said four simple words.

"I will stop him."


	9. Chapter 9

Erza's POV:

I said those four simple words to Erik and it seemed to make a huge difference to him as he looked towards me with eyes I had never seen in the cold man. He was crying. I was surprised at this but I kept my determined look as I stood up and ex-quipped into my flight armor before I turned to phantom lords guildhall. I was about to get going as well but then there was a loud scream that gained my attention. When I looked at where it came from my eyes widened as it was Mirajane who had screamed.

"Mira!" I screamed and I ran at the giants' hand that had grabbed Mira, but it went up before I could get to her.

With a growl I started to fly towards the guildhall but before I could get to Mira I was hit by something I was sent flying into a lower level of the guild hall. I groaned slightly when I finally landed but I quickly got up as I needed to hurry and stop that spell as well as save Mira.

I had met resistance along the way but they were nothing at the moment as my rage had made me stronger than before. It wasn't enough to fight someone like Master Jose but it was enough. It did take me awhile to get to where I was going but I sped up when I saw Natsu screaming in pain because of some large blindfolded man was apparently taking his magic away. The scream from Natsu drove me faster as I jumped and kicked the man in the head before he could do any more harm to Natsu. After I separated them I noticed the man seemed familiar to me. When I recognized him I asked "This guy did that to master... The one who dared to touch the old man... It was this guy right?"

Aira of the elemental for as I recognized him as smiled as he said "I better take this seriously if I'm going to be fighting the mighty Erza." He stopped for a second as he moved to take his blindfold off. When he did and he opened his eyes he said "Come at me Erza."

I glared at him even more when he said "I have activated the air space of death 'zero'. This air space consumes all life."

I could feel the magic but I gritted my teeth as I said "Magic that consumes life... Why do you find it so easy to steal someone's life away!? You bastards!"

He grinned at me as he sent waves off his air space at me but I just charged at him being able to see them due to my artificial left eyes. Once I got close to him I quickly Ex-quipped into my heavens wheel armor and yelled "Tenrin blumenblatt!"

After he fell to the ground I turned to him with a glare and said "Master could never be defeated by the likes of you... That tale will never appear in your saga."

I proceeded to switch out of my heavens wheel armor after that and I leaned against a wall with a small sigh. With a small smile I said "Told you I would stop it Erik..."

I saw Natsu looking at me with a confused look but our attention switched to the loud speakers when Jose said "Attention fairy tale members. We have succeeded in capturing Lucy heartphilia. Our first objective has been achieved." He stopped talking as an ear rattling scream from Lucy went through the speaker that made me clench my fists in anger "I'm sure you all heard that. We have but a single objective left. To slaughter the lot of you disgusting brats!"

I growled deeply before turning to Natsu and saying "Natsu. There is an untapped power sleeping within you. The time is right. Believe in yourself and protect the guild. Go on Natsu I'm leaving Lucy in your care."

Natsu gave me a nod before he walked off leaving me to myself for a while until Elfman, Grey, and Mirajane walked into the area. They asked me if I was the one who had beaten Aria which I nodded to in response. They were happy I stopped Aria but then a chill like no other went down my spine. With narrowed eyes I turned towards the other entrance to the area we were in and I saw Master Jose standing there clapping.

"My, my what a wonderful show you all put on." He stated. "I honestly never expected you to provide me with this much entertainment. Well then I must thank you for providing me with so much entertainment. I've had my fill."

When Jose lifted one of his hands my eyes narrowed and I yelled "Get away!"

It was too late unfortunately and they got hit by Jose's magic. I let out a yell before I charged out him in my black sing armor. Unfortunately for me he dodged my attack and grabbed my ankle before throwing me into a wall. I was about to attack him again but he jumped out of the way of something else before I even got close to him. When I looked at who attacked my eyes widened to see that it was Erik who was standing at the entrance to where we were and his sword in a position like he had just swung it.

Jose looked over at him and said "You... I seem to remember you taking the full force of Jupiter. How are you still standing?"

Erik simply moved his sword to his shoulder as he said "Gli occhi degli empi non vedranno mai la luce (the eyes of the wicked shall never see the light.)."

Jose frowned at his words and he said "I don't know what you just said but I will make sure you never say it again."

Jose sent a blast of his magic at Erik who simply sidestepped it and sent a wave of his own magic out with the sword. The two attacks missed both of them but before Jose could try another attack Erik was in front of him swinging his sword. Jose blocked it but he just kept going on in on with the attacks. After a while seemed Jose got annoyed as he sent a kick at Erik that got him in the ribs. Erik gritted his teeth at the pain but they both stopped as the whole guildhall shook violently.

Jose gave a deep frown as he said "It seems that dragon really likes to rampage."

Erik put his sword on his shoulder once more as he said "Natsu should never be underestimated. That was the main cause of your dragon slayers' defeat. With his potential he could very easily surpass me and Erza."

Jose frowned deeply again as he said "Quit with the modesty. If you wouldn't have taken Jupiter this would have been an interesting fight. I'm sure Titania also has quite a bit of power... The mere thought disgusts me!"

After he finished talking Jose sent out a black wave of energy that his Erik full on making him scream out in pain. Instead of let things continue on I charged at him and attacked, but again he dodged it as he flung both of us into the wall once more. I managed to get up but it seemed Erik was in a bad enough state that he wouldn't be able to.

"Do you understand why I never killed Makarov outright?" Jose asked us. "Despair. It was to show him despair. How would he feel to open his eyes and see his beloved guild and children all completely destroyed? Ah such sorrow he would feel. I will kill that man once I make him feel outright despair and sorrow! I can't just simple kill him! I must make him suffer! Suffer till the very end! Phantom was always number one. In this whole country, our magic was unsurpassed, our members' talent was unsurpassed! And our funds were unsurpassed! Then in the span of a few years fairy tale came to power. Erik, Erza, and Laxus... Mystogan and Gildarts... Their names spread as far as my home town. And the rumors of the salamander spread across the whole country."

I gritted my teeth as I attack him while yelling "Are you telling me this war is over simple jealousy?!"

Jose kept dodging the attacks as he said "Jealousy? That's not it. We just wish to make it painfully obvious who is truly superior here!"

I tried getting away from him for a second but he caught me with his magic as he said "Oh that guild has been getting in my nerves for a long, long time, but the trigger for this war was a trivial little matter. We received a request to retrieve the heiress of the heartphilia zaibatsu(1). The daughter of wealthiest man in the country had joined fairy tale?! How great did you have to become before you were satisfied?! If you had free access to the heartphilia funds then your power would have finally succeeded our own! And that was the one thing that I could not forgive!"

After he finished he crushed me a bit to the point I coughed out blood before I smirked at him. I gave a weak laugh before I said "it's pretty damn pathetic of you to get so heated up about whose best... but what's really shocking is how bad you information gathering Is... Lucy ran away from home... Do you really think...We could use her money...? She lives in a 70,000 jewel apartment and works her ass off like the rest of us..."

A loud coughing fit cut me off as I turned my head to see Erik standing up with a lot of blood going down his face and he was holding himself up with his sword. With pained breathing he stood up more and said "She fought with us... Laughed with us... Cried with us... She's a one of the mages of our guild... You said that she was the trigger to all of this? Lucy the heiress to the heartphilia family? A flower cannot choose where it blooms just as a child cannot choose its parents... So tell me... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LUCY?!"

Jose gave Erik an evil smirk as he captured him in the same way I did and said "I guess I'll find out. I'm not going to give her back to her father for free. No I'm going to keep her until they have no money left. I will obtain the entire heartphilia fortune!"

"Damn you!" I screamed while trying to break free of the hold he had on me.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you. After all your little monster is going to die soon." He told me with a large smirk on his face before he clenched his fist and Erik started to scream in so much pain that it sent shivers down my spine.

I tried to break free but no matter what it didn't seem to work as I heard a ton of snapping coming from Erik. My right eye even started to water at the sight as I screamed in pain as well but not of Jose hurting me. In fact he wasn't even crushing me. I was just hanging in midair. The pain I was feeling was the pain of seeing someone I care for being hurt.

Just when I thought Erik was going to die however a flash of light went through the area and both of us were freed both of us. I looked over to where it came from and I heard "You have spilled so much blood here today... Children's blood. Thanks to a pitiful parent a child went through pain, and she'd so many tears. And that goes for more than one child. This has gone on far enough. I must put an end to this."

Through the smoke I saw Master standing there. With a small smile on my face I ran other to check on Erik. I looked him over thoroughly and found that almost every bone in his body was broken. I barely heard Master tell us to leave but when It did register I tenderly picked up Erik and ran out of the area with Elfman, Grey, and Mirajane not too far behind.

We got out of the room and were just about to make our way back to where the guild hall was, but then a light burst out from the room where master and Jose was. When the light surrounded us I recognized it right away. I smiled and said "This magic... It's fairy law. Its holy light cleanses those filled with evil and malice. The Mage who invokes this magic can selectively choose their targets. This is his greatest magic. Widely known as one of the fabled spells."

We made our way back quickly with Erik still in my arms as he was unconscious from the pain of his bones being crushed. I noticed everyone looking at his broken form but a quick look from me sent their eyes up to me instead. I then asked them where Natsu was but I only got the had something to deal with.

After everything had settled down and master had come back master walked up to building and said "I had planned on some renovations but this is a bit much... Looks like they put you through the ringer Lucy"

"Come on turn that frown upside down Lu-Lu-chan." I heard levy say as she walked towards the group. "Everyone knows the score Lu-Lu-chan so don't get so bent over it."

Master looked up at the remains of the guild once more as he said "Lucy... Every time you laugh. Every time you grieve. Pieces of those moments become ours as well. That's what it means to be a member of our guild. When a member is on cloud nine we all float. When a member is outraged we all clench our teeth. When a member weeps we all wipe our eyes."

I still had Erik in my hands so when he groaned loudly the master stopped for a second and I could hear the pain in his voice. I looked down at him to see he had opened eyes and said "Master is right Lucy... You're a part of our family... Everything you go through... We will be there for you as well..."

The words that Erik said to her made her put her hands to her mouth as tears appeared in her eyes. Not too long after she couldn't handle it anymore and she started to cry loudly to everyone. I smiled at the sight and it seemed that Erik did as well. When master started crying I was surprised. Erik started laughing at master crying as he explained that he was scared of what the magic council would do. I started to chuckle a bit at that as well.

* * *

**(1)Zaibatsu: the term for a large business in Japan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the lack of updates but things were getting a little difficult for the beta reader. Here is the next chapter and this is more of a filler chapter so yeah**

* * *

Erik's POV:

Over the past couple weeks after phantom lord was finished I had been taken to Porlyusica and she had given me something for my injuries as I had had almost all of my bones broken during the fight with Master Jose. Along with that it seemed I had some strained muscles due to fighting after I had taken Jupiter head on. That had given me a severe scolding from Erza but things are getting better concerning my health. As for other matters... Not so much.

Not long after I had finished visiting Porlyusica the magic council appeared about the fighting and we were questioned for days until they let us go. I was actually very happy with everything as right after that I had had to go to fairy hills because Erza wanted to talk to me about something. I knew I couldn't go in so when I knocked on the door and Levy answered I told her the situation she said she would go get Erza. I had to wait a bit but it seemed that Erza had wanted me to wait a bit because she had normal clothes on that I hadn't seen before.

She was currently wearing a plain black pair of pants with combat boots. On her upper body was a noodle strap tank top that was a dark blue color. Currently her hair was currently in a ponytail behind her as well. In her ears was something that with the coloring and shape it looked like ice sickles. In general to me she looked really nice.

Apparently I was staring a bit as Erza asked "Is something wrong Erik?"

I shook my head to get out of whatever trance I was in and I said "No nothing's wrong. So... What is it you wanted to talk about?"

I noticed that she had a slight blush on her cheeks before I looked away but I didn't seem to mind at the moment as Erza gave a small nod and she said "I was wondering if you wanted to go around town a bit? You have been cooped up for a couple weeks."

I barely noticed the underlying tone in her voice and that made me think that she had wanted to say something else. I had an idea what it was but then again it wasn't very likely. After all I have never known Erza to beat around the bush with matters. None the less I answered her question with a smile and I said "Sure. I think I'd like that."

Erza seemed happy with my response as she motioned for me to follow her as she walked away. With a smile I obliged and put my hands in my pockets as I walked right beside her.

After a while of walking through town and talking about just everything we could think of I heard Erza's stomach growl. She seemed to blush a bit at that as she mumbled sorry to me. I simple chuckled a big and lead her to a small shop. When I sat down across from her she said "You know you don't have to do this."

I have her smile and said "Well I want to. Order anything you want. This place has really good strawberry cake. I just want you to eat some food that isn't sweet first. Seem fair?"

She gave me a quick nod before she looked over the menu. I smiled at Erza's actions before I looked over the menu myself.

After a couple minutes a waiter walked up and asked for our orders. I looked up to him and said "I'd like one of the chicken burgers but have the chicken frozen still please. Also with a salad as a side. Can I also have a glass of chilled apple juice?"

The waiter took down my order then he turned to Erza as she said "A plate of the pasta should be fine along with a cup of earl grey tea and a slice of strawberry cake."

The waiter nodded and told us we would have to wait a few minutes for our food but I told him it was fine. Once the waiter left I turned to Erza as she said "I take it you've come here before?"

I gave her a sheepish grin as I said "what gave it away?"

She gave me one of her sly looks as she said "Maybe the frozen chicken burger."

I gave her a smile as I said "Ok spill it Erza. I know you didn't just want me to come with you because I was cooped up for two weeks."

Erza's face seemed to heat up slightly but she kept her face straight as she said "Was it that obvious?"

"No" I admitted "if I didn't have such good hearing I wouldn't have noticed. So what is it Erza?"

Erza let out a deep sigh as her face heated up and she rapidly said something I couldn't understand. When I asked her to repeat it she said it only slightly slower, but it was enough to make out the three words she said. 'I like you' is what the words she said where and when I realized it I could feel something in my chest warm up greatly as well as my face heating up from the confession. When I finally calmed down our food had arrived. When the waiter left I cleared my throat and said "non mi piaci Erza è più come ti amo (I don't like you Erza it's more like I love you)"

I had been teaching Erza Italian still so she did understand the words I told her. When she realized what I said her face got really red and she said "ti amo così (I love you as well)"

I gave her a really warm smile that made her blush again before I started eating my food as she did as well. It was good as well and I could tell that Erza was enjoying the food as well as she had the face she usually gets while she's enjoying strawberry cake on her face. To me it was such a cute smile to me that when she noticed me staring her face went red again.

A few hours later both me and Erza were walking hand in hand back towards fairy hills both of us seemingly glowing. I had finally had my frozen heart melted and I was happy. Erza seemed just as happy as I was as when we reached the porch of fairy hills Erza turned to me and said "I want to let you know I had fun tonight Erik."

I gave her a nod before I leant forward and kissed her on the lips after mustering the courage. At first I was afraid that Erza would recoil and slap me but to my surprise she started to kiss right back. I stayed with the kiss from Erza until she backed up with a small blush on her cheeks and a smile. I returned the smile to her and said "I'll see you tomorrow Erza. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Erik" was her response before she walked inside of the guild leaving me outside.

With a huge grin I ran back to my house with a huge smile. At the same time however it seemed I ran into Lucy. With a surprised look I asked "Lucy? What are you doing here?"

She got up after I offered a hand and said "I should be asking you that. After all I live here."

I raised an eyebrow and asked "You live here? I live here as well... Guess we're neighbors."

Lucy gave me a small smile and then noticed how I was glowing a bit. She commented on it and I said "Well of course I am. Please don't tell anyone else in the guild but I'm dating Erza now."

Lucy gave me a deadpan stare and said "Took you long enough."

I gave her a confused look and she said "I've seen how you two look at each other. It was painfully obvious to everyone, except for you two it seems, that you two like each other."

I gave her a small huff as I said "Just don't tell anyone." Before I walked inside and into my area.

The next day for me was boring as it turned out that Erza, Natsu, and Grey had went after Lucy because she had apparently went home. The day after that however they came back with Lucy. I was currently bored out of my mind as I couldn't help rebuild the guild hall and almost all the missions that I could do myself in my weakened state were gone. I looked up however when I heard Erza yell "I dare you to say that again!"

I looked at who she yelled at and my eyes narrowed in anger as it was Laxus who had made Erza angry. I stared in fury after Laxus said "Then I'll say it more clearly. This guild doesn't need weak basterds! To be looked down upon by a guild like phantom lord... How embarrassing. I couldn't face anyone. I'm talking about you." He said while pointing at levy. "I heard you guys were beaten up by iron dragon Gajeel. You're a disgrace!"

I stepped in front of team shadow gear after that despite my limbs shaking from the strain and I said "Shut it Laxus. I don't care if your Master's grandson. I'll beat you up if you talk about the members of this guild like that."

Laxus let out a mocking laugh as he said "Really? You beat me? Don't make me laugh! I mean look at you you're shaking like a leaf! Are you that scared?"

To everyone's surprise it was actually Erza who came to my defence as she said "Unlike you he actually fought so his shaking is from those injuries."

Laxus gave a frown towards Erza before he said "I will build the strongest guild! The strongest guild in history that no one will ever look down on!"

With that Laxus walked away while laughing. I growled at his retreating form and said "If only I wasn't in this state... I'd wipe that grin off his face."

Erza walked over to me and touched my shoulder as she said "there's no use worrying about it. How about this. Let's take a job."

I gave her a smirk as I said "Oi Oi. We shouldn't forget about Natau, Grey and Lucy. When you think about it we keep gathering together ever since the Eisenwald incident. It's us 5. 6 if you count happy. How about we make it official?"

It took some convincing on Natsu and Grey's part but it ended up being official. With a smile I said "let me go grab my kubikiriõchõ and I'll be with you guys at the town gates. How's that sound?"

No one complained about that so I went to my home and went to the front gate afterwards. When everyone saw me arrive Erza smiled while the other three looked to my back with their jaws wide. When I raised an eyebrow they yelled "What the hell is that?!"

I pulled the sword off my back and said "This is my kubikiriõchõ. It was a present to me before my teacher left just like Igneel did."

Natsu seemed to understand what I meant as he didn't question it anymore and neither did anyone else for that matter. I was slightly happy about that and my mood brightened a bit more when Erza reached her hand out and took mine in it. I had a feeling things were going to be getting a lot better for me in the near future.


	11. Chapter 11

Erik's POV:

It has been a couple weeks since our first mission and me and Erza have been going out during those times and things were going good even. I had had to heal a bit more before I went out so the group went on a mission by themselves and apparently it was a play. When they finally came back everyone, including Erza, were tired as all hell so I had to wait a couple more days before we went on another mission to go after some bandits in a tourist town.

After a day we had got to the town and Erza said "From what the request said the hideout of the bandits is near the outskirts of town so it shouldn't be too much trouble if we destroy anything."

I gave a small sigh at that but I focused on what was at hand as I said "me and Erza can take the top floor while the rest of you guys can take the lower floor. If all goes well we should be done in an hour."

Once we broke off Erza grabbed my shoulder causing me to turn to her and she said "I have a question for you once all of this is over Erik."

I raised an eyebrow but none the less stayed silent as we entered the building to encounter at least thirty, at most fifty, bandits. I gave a deadpan stare and said "Well they were off about the number of them." Before I pulled my kubikiriõchõ off my back and some of the bandits backed up at the sight of it.

Erza didn't waste any time either as she summonsed twin swords and charged into the bandits. I wasn't far behind and I swung the sword hitting a bunch of them and knocking the ones I hit out. Erza had knocked out a lot more of them but I was quick as well and I knocked out more as well. It ended up is getting even with the amount we knocked out not that I really cared. Erza seemed satisfied with the results so we went downstairs to see that everyone else was finished as well. When one guy who was still conscious though Erza stomped on him and glared while saying "Looks like you need a little more punishment."

I gave a blank stare when Lucy's spirit, Taurus I think, said he wanted Erza to punish him as well. When I stared at Lucy she said "Taurus has always been a pervert." As she forcefully closed Taurus's gate. I didn't say much more on that matter as I would probably get angry at things like that.

When we got outside Natsu yelled "We need to go back quick and find another job!"

Erza gave an sort of exasperated look as she said "We have lodging for the next two days here so why not use them? This is sort of a leisurely town."

I gave a small smile at the thought of relaxing for once instead of having to deal with either, people who wanted to kill me, injuries, or Natsu and Grey being idiots and fighting in the guild. I must have been on cloud nine as I was hit out of a daze softly by Lucy and she said "You were dazing off Erik is something wrong?"

I shook my head and said "No that's not what it is. I was just thinking how great it would be to relax without worrying about people who want me dead, Natau and Grey fighting, of injuries of any sort on my person."

Lucy sweat dropped at my response but none the less we walked back to the inn we were staying at before I want into the hot spring by myself as I didn't want to deal with Natsu and Grey. While I was in the hot spring however I heard a loud crash. I sighed knowing they must have broken something. When another crash was heard I mumbled "Well there goes our pay..."

When I was finished so the hot spring and I walked into the room I saw Natsu and Grey sprawled on the floor most likely unconscious while Erza was standing over them while holding a pillow like it was a weapon. All around the room was broken things. For one the door to go out into the courtyard was busted open. Another was that a couple of the nightstand a were broken. The biggest thing being the kotatsu table in the center was no where to be found.

When Erza saw me she said "We had a pillow fight."

I gave a sigh that most people would say is from a stressed person, this time they would be right, and I said "You guys don't know how to take things half way..."

Erza gave a small smile to me as she said "Maybe not but it's still fun to have a pillow fight. Is it not?"

I gave a small smile as I shook my head and I said "Well I think I'm going to try and get some sleep. We still have one more day of lodging here so why not enjoy it while we can?"

I didn't give her time to answer as instead of finding a bed I fell down and closed my eyes drifting off into a peaceful sleep for once. When I woke up I was in a bit of a surprise as when I did Erza was sleeping right next to me with the most relaxed face I had ever seen on her. I smiled softly at the sight and moved a lock of hair out of her face before I got up to see grey still knocked up but Natsu was sleeping as he was snoring, and right next to him was Lucy. I gave a small smile at the sight and I gently nudged Lucy to try and wake her up. It took a bit but she did and when she saw Natsu next to her she backed up quickly with a red face.

I chuckled at the sight and asked "Why don't you tell him Lucy? I'm sure he would feel the same way. He seems to enjoy being around you as much as I enjoy being around Erza."

Lucy looked down a bit and said "I can't bring myself to yet... I don't have the courage..."

I touched her shoulder making her look up at me and I said "How's this? We have a full day left here so why don't you tell him at some point today? I won't force you but it would be a good idea."

Lucy gave me a nod that I could tell meant she would try but she wouldn't promise anything. I was happy with that response so I walked over to Erza I quietly spoke into her ear for her to wake up. She stirred a couple times but she stayed asleep so I said it a bit louder to try and wake her up. When that didn't work I got mischievous as I stuck my tongue in her ear, which made her yelp in surprise. I easily dodged the punch she sent my way but when I saw her look I sweat dropped a bit.

Erza was full on glaring at me as she held her right ear. When she saw me the glare softened a little got but it was still enough that it would make Natsu and Grey scared. Erza's glare made me feel a bit guilty for what I did but when she asked "Erik what did you do?"

I gave her a sheepish look as I said "I um licked you're ear when you wouldn't wake up."

In all honesty i was really sorry for what i did to her but i wanted to take her out. Thankfully for me Erza wasn't nearly as mad as i thought she would be. I knew that for sure when she said "As long as you didn't do anything else. If you did i'll make sure you won't be able to do it anymore as i will cut off whatever it is you did that to me with."

I took the hint with that as my hands unconsciously went to my crotch area. When i finally composed myself i looked at erza with a guilty expression and said "I'm sorry that i did that. I guess i should have let you sleep longer."

Erza smiled softly at me and said "No its not a problem I just don't want you doing anything you might regret. Now what is it you wanted that you needed to wake me up?"

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go on a date." I answered truthfully. "We have one more day here so I thought why not?"

Erza gave a fake thoughtful look as she said "Well let me think for a second... Why not?"

My smile turned into a grin after that and I said "Would you meet me at the front of the inn? I can't do what you do and switch clothes at will with your magic and, I would rather not be in a robe when I go outside."

Erza gave me a small nod as she switched into her normal armor. I smiled a bit at the sight of it before I left to get my clothes on. Of course its the normal pair that I had on, which was the dark hoodie with the blue lines down the side with the pants that are the same and the black boots. I figured that I wouldn't need my Kubikiriõchõ with so I just left it in the inn while I did keep a small dagger hidden in one of my pockets.

When I reached the front of the inn my smile grew when I saw Erza had tricked me by going into her regular armor. She currently had the same outfit she has on the first time we went out and I was really happy about that. She did look really cut in the outfit, but I could tell she was uncomfortable compared to when she was in armor. When I walked up to her I could tell she was even more uncomfortable than I had thought so I touched her shoulder to reassure her and she responded to my touch by putting her hand over mine before squeezing it.

"You know you didn't need to change into this if you're uncomfortable with it." I told her.

She looked over to me and said "No. I wanted to wear this. I think I should get more comfortable in regular clothes."

"If that's what you want then ok. I won't stop you Erza." Was my response as I took her hand and we started walking into the town.

In honesty we didn't really do that much other then walk around and enjoy each other's company. I had told Erza that I had figured out Lucy liked Natsu and she had told me that it was obvious with how Lucy deals with Natsu. We both figured that out fairly easily but it seemed we were both dense towards our feelings. We had figured them out now but before it took a long time before we realized it.

When we got back I right away noticed that Lucy's hand was under Natsu's and he seemed really calm as well. When you compare it to how he normally was it was almost like a Miracle. It was nice for once and I noticed Lucy give me a wink and mouthed thank you to me. I gave her nod before I went to my sleeping area with Erza. It may not have been a long day today but it was definitely a wonderful day for me.


End file.
